Sundown
by Suicidal-Insomniac
Summary: Everyone knows how Bella loved Edward and Jacob. What if she had a third love no one knew about? Tons of fish in the Fork's Sea. It was her little secret wrapped around many more from all the Cullen's. RileyXBella, EdwardXBella JacobXBella
1. Lovely Hate

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL CHARACTERS ECT. ECT. BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY. OH ONE THING ITS ACCORDING TO THE BOOK NOT THE MOVIE.**

**RILEY'S P.O.V./Flashback**

"Sweetie I'm so sorry for being late but Victoria had to have the newborns alive and they kept trying to burn limbs and, and-" for a second I couldn't do anything but gaze into her eyes her beautiful brown eyes, I felt like the prey of a snake she could do anything to me now and I would be defenseless to stop her.

But it didn't matter she loved me like I loved her and after a week she would be mine and I'd be forever happy. I mean literally for eternity because after her graduation we'd be in paradise she didn't want marriage and I wouldn't force her. We'd be unwed but she'd still be mine. She still agreed to take my name though and for that I loved her even more.

"Are you sick, well you're a vampire you can't get sick, well I don't think you can?" My sweet said oh how I loved her but my time was limited so I better snap out of my daze.

"I'm fine Mrs. Biers how are you this evening." I said softly I know she doesn't like the idea of marriage but saying the name is like heroine I can't get enough.

"Riley you know how much time we have together its dangerous even now." she said.

"I know Bella but like I said before I had to see you, I have little time so let's not argue okay. Victoria thought I was with the newborns and I told them I was going to see _her._" I had to chuckle at that name I'd come up with to describe Victoria to the newborns. "Well to sum it all up it was hard to get here but worth it" I said. And with those words I kissed her and kissing wasn't something I normally enjoyed but my sweet Bella kissing me back was the real ecstasy.

When she pulled back I couldn't help but whimper which succeeded only in making Bella laugh at my pout. "Well I have to go see Jake before my future clears up and I have to mask your scent."

"You should hang out with me just in case. The dog might notice how my smell differs from the Cullen's." I said in an attempt to get her to stay with me I hadn't broken away from the others just to be alone.

"Nice try Riley but he thinks you all smell alike so he won't catch on."

"At least let me give you a ride I rented a Volvo on the way over because I knew you might find a way to trick me." At her look of uncertainty I raised two fingers and said "I won't get out of the car scout's honor."

**After The J&B Kiss Argument **

"Stupid dog needs to be neutered that's what he needs." I couldn't help but overhear my Bella muttering like a crazy woman. She was just about to pull off on her motorcycle cursing all the way.

"Bella honey you okay?"I asked.

"No that mutt kissed me." She said angrily.

"It's okay Bella he'll be dead soon enough I'll make sure of it."It didn't seem like she was listening.

"I think there's hair in my mouth." She mumbled.

"Bella?"

"He probably licks himself." She said.

"Sweetie you ok?" I asked.

"That was bestiality wasn't it?"I think that was rhetorical.

"Riley?" she asked I wasn't sure she even said it.

"Promise not to die on me out there."

"I swear it on my soul." And with those words I should have known I had damned myself.


	2. Manipulation

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEAS. MAYBE NOT EVEN THEM. I THINK MY MIND IS PLOTTING AGAINST ME. HUH MAYBE.**

_Bella: Promise not to die on me out there ok._

_Riley: I swear it on my soul. And with those words I should have known I had damned myself._

Bella POV

"What do you mean you won't be here for a while!" I yelled at Riley he knew he was being an ass. Seriously I couldn't live without him and he knew why.

"It's ok I won't be gone long just enough time to setup the attack" He said to calm me. It wasn't working.

"No you're being a jackass right now. You might not live you know that." I yelled again.

"C'mon you know I won't lose, remember I can read minds too." It was a gift he had picked up from hanging around when I was with Edward he learned how to read people and it was amplified when he was changed.

"Please." I said quietly I knew he had decided. Now I just wanted to hurt him. "You know what, your power isn't important Edward is better at it than you ever will be." Lie. "And you know what if you don't stay I'm just going to sleep with him or the dog anyhow." Mega lie. "He'll kill you and show everyone the real truth about you."He stayed completely stoic the whole time. "I hate you" at the last part he flinched.

"I'm sorry I'll be back before the battle." With that he left. That bastard. After a few seconds of being mad I just cried…it was like the first time all over again.

**JACOB'S GARAGE**

"Hi Jake" I said as I walked in. I saw only his lower half. I had to admit he had a nice butt though it was nothing compared to Riley's. He was a god to be cherished by all but he's mine or was mine, stupid argument.

"Bella it's you I'm so sorry about the kiss it was stupid-" He said it really fast but I had to interrupt.

"Calm down its ok I was just surprised and I should be apologizing. I'm sorry for kicking you in a very sensitive area." Not. Though I was almost stupid enough to punch his jaw. As I recall his head is hard as rock.

"Well I still wanna make it up to you. So I decided to stay with you and bloodboy instead of fighting." Oh no "The guys and Leah can handle that stuff." He said with a smile.

"No you have to fight."I needed this if he didn't fight he didn't die which meant I'd be very unhappy.

"I know how you are Bella no way am I fighting." Shit. "I love you" So. "and I know you don't feel the same way but I feel like something bad is going to happen and I want to stand by you during it." So heartfelt to bad it didn't matter.

I did the only thing I could do. I kissed _it._ Gross. As soon as our lips met he kissed me back feverishly. He had the gall to stick his tongue in my mouth. Some might find it erotic but it was disgusting to me, of course not with Riley. He had a way to make me feel warm even with his cold skin. He kissed my neck and I think I had a hickie, God damnit. He was pulling me somewhere but this had to stop I was about to throw up. I pulled back and said something so corny a farmer would have called me lame.

"I love you Jacob and I need you to be my hero." Ugh.

"Bella, I'll be superman if you want me to." Great, now for the stalker vampire.


	3. The Kings and Queens

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the plot maybe not even that.

Bella pov

_Now for the stalker vampire._

That's when I felt a hand close around my arm. 

Edward pov

"Goodbye Love, Charlie's waking up so I'll see you in thirty minutes." I kissed her forehead and her lips. She was as sweet as sugar. Too sweet I'd say, I didn't deserve her but I was too selfish to give her up.

"Bye Edward" I loved her voice she was my angel and my escape from eternal hell. Then I jumped out the window. I didn't like it at all her dad hated me for very justified reasons and I need to follow his rules. I love Bella and one day I'll be able to kiss her in front of him without him staring at me with utter hate. Or I could be in her room and I wouldn't hear making notes to shoot me when Bella's not around. I was already at my home, which surprised me because usually I'd be at _our meadow_ already.

I got out of my Volvo and walked to the door. I looked at the clock on the wall which was mostly a novelty, who here actually cared about time? The time made me want to break something. I had twenty-eight minutes until I could pick Bella up. What the hell was I supposed to do? While I was thinking of going to Newton's house so I could play a trick that could keep him away from my Bella during the day Alice came downstairs.

She smiled at me until her eyes glazed over. I didn't really care it was most likely something about Jasper. The worst vision was one she had on their honeymoon. It was awful let's just say I'm never going to touch that dining room table again. Or look at Jasper the same way ever again either. It was even worse because he couldn't stop thinking about it for days. When he tried to control his thoughts he'd lose it when Alice walked in, and then he'd quickly apologize before he'd take her to their room. Even though I'm not human I gagged.

I still can't wait for the day me and Bella can do that. In the back of my mind I think that's all I ever cared about. Huh that's not too bad everyone knows she's hot, I can still hear them like on the first day- _how did Fuckward get Bella? The new girl already has a boyfriend, damnit. That's some real bullshit. If only I could just have her once I'd be happy. I never get the girl do I? I hate my life. Edward's hot I have to admit, but no I like girls right? I still think he's gay. The new girl accomplishes the impossible. I wonder how he is in bed. _ I could never enjoy all the comments because there was always this one thought that confused me.

_I'm getting tired of watching my girlfriend kiss that loser, motherfucker is going to die. I'm tired of this shit. Every day I have to watch him touch my sweet Bella, why doesn't she tell him now? _I had looked for the source but whoever it was saw me and left. There was no trace of vampire besides my family _weird. _

"Edward?" Alice asked. Usually I would be worried but I'm not I am as happy as can be. Bella's safe and I'll pick her up in-.

"Two minutes!" I yelled I can't be late, I've never been late and that'll be an insult to Bella I have to go.

"Edward!" I heard her but I was in a rush, she gets very emotional. Two days ago when I told her that I might not be fighting, she damn near had a panic attack. God I hope she doesn't have a breakdown.

"I have to go Alice" I hopped in the car and sped off I was there in a minute and three seconds. Thank the heavens for fast cars. I got to the porch and was running in when I noticed Charlie was still here. That's new. I knocked twice. He answered the door with a grunt. "Chief Swan can you ask Bella to come down, I'm here to take her to school."

"She's not here. With that he slammed the door in my face. Original Charlie real original. I had nothing else to do except go to the school. Before I left I went up to her room. I smelled nothing except Jacob. Damn dog. But mixed in there was a faint hint of vampire. Who the fuck was it? The scent mostly clung to the red shirt she wore yesterday. I smelled it and my anger grew. Who was in here with Bella? I threw the shirt down and jumped out the window. Something is happening and I want to know what.

I checked around the roads to La Push Bella's scent was nowhere around that place. Jacob wouldn't answer my calls. That wasn't a surprise. I was getting really worried. My phone rang and even though I'm the scariest thing out there, I jumped. When I answered Alice started talking too fast even for my ears. "Edward, Bella's future disappeared"

"So she's with Jacob?"

"It's not natural at first it was like when she was with the wolves it was fuzzy but, but now it's blank" I froze from anticipation. "I think she's dead" That's when I sped off into La Push I'm going to get some answers.

**Thousands of miles away**

**RILEY POV**

I was in the office that's connected to this building that I found for the newborns. They destroy every other place or it's already destroyed. That gets kind of annoying. This place was fully furnished and big it also was abandoned so no chance of someone coming back. It was as close to paradise as I could get without Bella. There was a knock on the door. "WHAT!" I yelled and I didn't know why. I guess I was so irritable because of the last words my sweet Bella said to me. I know she didn't hate me. She couldn't. If she did she wouldn't have kept up with this affair for so long. She wasn't using me, she wasn't. Right?

"_You know the truth don't lie to yourself you're worthless to her." _Thatlittle voice was majorly pissing me off.

"Shut up. I mean _uhumm_ come in." In walked Samuel. He was a pale brunette with shaggy hair that passed his shoulders by about an inch. He had red streaks through the middle of his hair and green on the sides. His vibrant red eyes chill you to the bone. Samuel was special because no matter how much he fed his eyes held slight silver. It was his eye color as a child. He looked like a regular human besides the fact that he was a vampire who could disguise his scent. That's why I trusted him he was one of the few newborns that got to stay alive even after they're year of strength. Since he was one of the first newborns created I've gotten used to tracking him.

No matter how his new scent smells he always leaves in a hint of lily and zest. He had once explained that since he had made many enemies that smell might be his downfall but he couldn't part with it. That was how his mother smelled like. "Riley, umm there's a problem. Riley, Bella is somewhere with the dog."

"So, he'll be dead soon enough." I said trying to sound nonchalant about it but really I was furious, how could she? Did she really fuck that mutt? No she was kidding, I know she was. Right?

_She did and she enjoyed it. She always wanted him you're nothing. _That voice in my head might be right. No not my Bella. I can't believe it.

"Well Riley let's just say she didn't agree with his company." He physically braced himself.

"What you son of a bitch you let him take her. Why didn't you go after her?" I was attacking my second in command he was like a brother to me. A brother in arms and blood but this was my Bella. _My_ Bella.

"I'm sorry but her getting hurt is better than her dying, I love you man and you see how you're acting now? If I had tried to fight them and got ripped apart you would have put me back together so you could rip me again, only because I didn't come and get you. I'm not risking her life because I fear you but you're like the brother I want and I'm not losing you because of some inflated ego."

I finally pulled my teeth from his neck. What am I doing? I hurt Samuel. What's wrong with me?

"Now that you're competent gather up the troops."

"What do you mean Samuel?" I was clueless, what was he thinking. I still gathered the newborns in the main room.

"I say to you my fellow warriors the yellow eyes and the beasts made a fatal mistake. The beasts are guilty for kidnapping a family member. The yellow eyes are guilty for not protecting her. Those are the charges." When Samuel stepped down I stood on the table.

"My family, they drew first blood. You might not believe me but I say to you now that they are guilty until proven innocent!" A war cry went through the room. "Tonight we unite as one and take back what is rightfully ours!" My breathing was ragged it was exhilarating. I cracked a smile. A real smile. I was taking back what was mine. "Screw the rules tonight we feast as the children of the night, tomorrow at dusk we stake our true claim as the immortal rulers of this pitiful world!" Samuel and I embraced like true brothers finally happy for the first time. We would rule as the kings we were, we just had one more thing to attend to, I was going to get my queen.

**Love it Hate it review and tell me. I might add a song to the next chapter. Maybe, maybe not.**


	4. The Tale of Samuel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**My bad for not updating more often but I had some serious writer's block. Also thanks for all the reviews I'm hoping to get more but I won't hold it against you. Now open your mind because I am shooting in the dark when I wrote this. Usually I read the last chapter and then write but now I'm gonna wing it. If you actually read the last chapter this is in Samuel's POV, I thought his story deserved it.**

**Samuel's POV**

I woke up breathing hard and screaming. I hate my life, every night it's the same thing. God it hurts so much. I put up a front. I manipulate, I judge, I kill, I scar and maim people. Nothing makes me feel no compassion. I want to be a monster. I want to feel nothing. I just for the life of me can't. My best friend, my _brother_ knows nothing about me. He believes I'm helping him get his girlfriend back. That's just a cover. I'm getting my revenge and nothing will stop me. I have to get out of here.

I grabbed my coat and jumped out my window. I landed on the balls of my feet. I put on the coat and I don't know why. It was a reflex I guess. My m- _she_ taught me better. I loved her and it hurt. Before I knew it I was in a graveyard. I was staring at the onyx marbled tombstone. I looked at myself in the reflection made by the gentle moonlight. I barely had time to curl up before sobs racked me. Riley had made it for me. He had said we all needed closure from our past lives.

That thought made the anger come back. I loved it. Anger didn't hurt it made you feel good. It exhilarated. Anger said break something, everything else can take the pain. It said, let somebody else feel your pain and you'll be happy. Anger said if you kill that child those parents will lift some of your pain. It said lashing out isn't wrong, if it is then so is getting a psychiatrist. It whispers beautiful words. It tells you that lashing out is your pain pill, your vodka, your meth. It makes your pain go away. It makes you welcome violence. It seduces you with anger. With empty promises that will bury you under consequences and hurt when the anger fades.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had just carried the groceries in. My mom kissed my forehead in thanks. She worked late so she needed to shop late. My crap abusive dad or donor left us. We were on top of the world but no matter how many presents we got I still felt dirty. Like I was accepting bribery. I hated him but we needed him._

_My mom finally had had enough when he burned me. Now we lived in this rundown place but it felt like a welcoming home. Every time a bill came and she couldn't pay my mom looked at my scarred face and she became superwoman. When she looked at my burned eye the reason we lived here she found a way to get us by. She worked so much overtime that last year we were in the Bahamas all summer. _

_I'm sixteen and I have a heart shaped scar across my left eye. My drunken donor said he loved me then he held the metal cookie cutter by tongs over the fire, held me down and branded me. Being rich he got away with it. My mom never looked back after the day she came home and found me crying in the corner of the living room. My donor was passed out on the couch._

_It was my birthday today and we were going to enjoy it. Let's just say I passed out on the couch watching movies and laughing with my mom. Best birthday ever. I don't know how especially being a huge sixteen well seventeen year old how I woke up in my bed. I'm okay with it I just want to know how. There was a crash downstairs then a scream. _

"_Mom" I yelled and I ran downstairs. She was being held by the neck while my donor kissed her neck. I launched myself at him knocking him to the floor. When I was punching him my hands hurt but I didn't stop. When I moved I ran over to her slumped on the floor. I looked and she had blood all on her neck. She might still be alive. I went to the counter when I turned with a dry towel in hand my donor was hovering over her. He reached to her neck. "Dad no, please." My voice cracked. He licked his bloody fingers._

_He turned. That's when I saw his face, he had curly blonde hair and his eyes were a mix of gold and red. His lips were covered with blood. Her blood. "I'm not your daddy boy" He said with a thick southern drawl. I got up and grabbed a knife from the counter._

"_You want to fight you bastard!" I screamed._

_He laughed and when I blinked he was gone. I sighed. "Boo!" I jumped out of my skin. He grabbed me in a steel tight grip and stared at me._

"_Let me go" Then he lifted me effortlessly. "What are you?"_

_He put his lips to my neck and whispered "Vampire" He chuckled darkly then he sank his teeth into my skin. I screamed in agony. It burned so bad. I felt my blood draining. I closed my eyes and welcomed death. He dropped me not realizing I was alive. I peaked at him not wanting him to know I was alive. _

"_Samuel, are you okay?"The sweetest voice ever entered my mind. Alice, oh shit. My girlfriend was at the door. Fuck my life she wouldn't die because of me._

"_Alice, go the fuck away!" I yelled at the door. The bastard made no move he just watched me curiously._

"_What is happening in there Samuel?" She asked. I could hear the tears. _

_Getting up I opened the door. I slid past the guy."What do you want?"_

"_I heard you scream Sammy. I'm here for your birthday" She was using my nickname._

"_Alice I have something to tell you." This was going to be bad._

"_What happened, are you okay?" She looked so afraid for me that it made my heart ache. _

"_I cheated on you." I waited for it._

"_You what?" She was tearing up._

"_You heard me, it's my birthday present. I would've told you sooner but I really didn't care. So go away so I can enjoy myself."_

"_You bastard!" She slapped me, hard. It almost made me cry. But this was for her own good. I knew it was. She ran to the taxi she had waiting. I bet she had a beautiful night planned. Now she was leaving me. _

_I couldn't stand anymore. I sank to the floor against the wall slamming the door. I pulled her picture out of my wallet. It was stained. I realized it was from my tears. Why me? Was there no god? Yes, I knew there wasn't one, what sick bastard would do this to me. _

"_That was cold even for me." I hated his accent right now. "Well I have to go." He snatched the picture out of my hand. "She smelled nice. I think I'll pay her a visit." He said with a vicious smile. _

_I grabbed him. "No you can't, please" I cried out as he broke my arm. It healed instantly. "You bastard, you took everything, just kill me."_

"_If you wish" Then before my eyes he burned it all down every memory of my mother. I hated him. When he was leaving he stared at me. The blood lust seemed to be gone because he looked regretful. He lowered his head and went to my mom. Then the monster said a prayer, put a dog tag in her hand and disappeared into the night. "I'm sorry" It was so quiet I didn't think I heard right. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. _

_I welcomed death. Nothing was left. My sweet Alice, gone. The house burned down to mere ashes. The home I loved. When the floor sank into the basement realization hit me. My mom was hurt and I was crying from a burn. I've been burned before. I stood up ignoring the burning opening my eyes. And I went for my mom. I looked for her in the ashes. When I found her I held her hand. She was dead. Wait he said vampire that means she should be one now. Right? _

"_Mommy wake up" I checked her pulse but there was none. She was a vampire there shouldn't be one...Right? She's all I had left._

_I would wait for her to wake up. So I sat there. The sun came up and I sat there. My body burned and I sat there. The fire department came and I sat there. It was night and I sat there. The site was cleaned and I sat there. It was a construction site and I sat there. My burning stopped and I sat there. The site was abandoned and I sat there. The sun seemed to dull and I sat there. I read the dog tags and I sat there. She never moved and I sat there. She seemed to age while I sat there. My throat burned but I sat there. _

_Then it finally hit me. They were gone. My only harbor in this sick world was gone. I don't know how long I sat there screaming at the top of my lungs. That bastard did it, he really did it. I screamed and screamed. Then I saw Riley. _

_He told me he'd help me and I was a vampire. He took me to a place with vampires. I didn't talk. I sat there. Plotting. I hate my life. I sat in my room. The room he made me. When they all hunted, I sat there. When the smell burned my throat, I sat there. When Riley knocked, I sat there. When they feared coming by my room, I sat there. When they decided somebody had created a serial killer vampire, I sat there. On Halloween they used my room to scare just made newborns, I sat there. When they thought I was mute, I sat there. When Riley came to reinforce the chair with steel, I sat there. _

_One Year And A Half Later _

_When someone mentioned a war, I sat there. When they mentioned the Cullens, I sat there. When they mentioned the great soldier Jasper Whitlock, I twitched. When they said Jasper Hale was going to fight us, I shot out my seat and destroyed the room. _

"_The fuck is going on here?" I shouted when I found the main room. "Who the hell said his name? Who?" Everybody stared at me like I was crazy. Nobody moved a muscle. It was like I would disappear if they made a sound. Like a scientist seeing Bigfoot._

"_Oh, MY GOD EVERYBODY, Elar said something!"Some vampire yelled._

"_Elar?" I asked._

"_Elar as in L-R, for Living Rock." Riley said._

"_I don't care!" In a mirror in the back I looked like a vampire "Who the hell knows about Jasper Whitlock?" Half the room raised their hands. _

"_Before we get into that, who are you Elar?"Riley asked._

"_Samuel McGumarie" I was confused._

"_You might not know this but you've been in that spot for a year and a half. Let's just say I'm not complaining. I like this place. They don't mess it up because whoever destroys it has to wake up the psycho upstairs so we can move to a new place." He laughed. I didn't find this funny._

_He saw my grimace and stopped laughing. "Well Samuel you must be hungry"_

"_I want answers."I growled._

"_How do you know Jasper Whitlock?"He asked suspiciously._

"_He killed my compassion." I whispered._

"_Well you might be of use to me. Let me fill you in."We went to his office. _

_FLASHBACK END_

That's the day my soul finally came back to me. I was comatose for a year and a half and I was going to get my revenge on Jasper Whitlock. I hear he has a wife now. Let's see if I can make him feel my pain. The sweet caress of revenge. He took everything from me, he would pay. I finally noticed where I was. I sat in the place of my old home. One day I will avenge my mother and my love. One day that will come so soon. I can taste it.


	5. Tolerable Wolf

Disclaimer: You get the point right?

_**T**__hat's when someone grabbed me._

**Bella POV**

I at this moment was sitting on this stupid chair, in this stupid place for some retarded reason unknown to me. I heard a noise in the darkness.  
I had been awake the entire time after someone - a.k.a. Jacob - grabbed me out of nowhere. After like half an hour of Paul and Jacob arguing Sam stepped in like a mighty jackass and said blindfold her. Translated, that means put your hands over her eyes until we get there. Then I was seated in someone's lap- Jacob I guess since he kept cuddling my neck, yes he cuddles- and driven to some dark place and sat in this chair.  
The noise made me mad because it was someone was sniffing me. Through the darkness I saw a huge wolf just boldly sniffing me. I guessed it was Seth because in the dark his fur looked brown. He started licking my hand and I found it funny. Seth has always been over affectionate, especially as a wolf. He licked my cheek and once I spotted the russet fur I punched him in the snout. He jumped backwards, sneezed and landed on his ass as Jacob the jackass werewolf.  
"That wasn't nice. Didn't your parents teach you not to hit dogs? They could turn feral." Then he pulled out some growl that was really weak.  
"Whatever, why am I here Jacob?" I asked.  
"Well since you asked politely I'll tell you" that was super annoying "You're here for your own protection Bella." He said all serious-like, now he sounded like an alpha, too bad I didn't care.  
"Wow, thanks a lot asshole, what else did you get me, socks." My protection was a joke. Hah, I was gonna kick his ass twelve ways to Saturday. "Protection my ass, I'm leaving…"I looked around. "Where am I exactly?"  
"The secret werewolf base." He said saluting. My eyes caught a familiar surfboard hanging on the wall.  
"So, Billy's escape beach house." I used to come here for a while to cry after the accident happened.  
"How'd you know?" He said.  
"Billy loves me more than you" I said plainly.  
"I kinda guessed as much." He laughed. "Really how'd you guess it?"  
"The big 'Billy Black's Beach Bunker' sign is a dead giveaway." He looked at it on the far wall and said 'Oh, right'. He was looking away.  
"Earth to Jacob, I'm leaving now." I walked right past him to the door. He stopped me. He didn't even look at me. He looked through a window to the peaceful beach.  
"Remember as kids, our dads would bring us here while they tried to surf, and we would sit on that bench and promise to marry each other. When we were six we built sand castles. At eight we had our first kiss. When we were fourteen we promised we would lose our virginity to each other." He smiled. "Innocence was what we were."  
"Remember when we were seven, I buried you in the sand and left. I cried so hard because you were gone when I came back, and I swore to the lifeguard the sand had eaten my best friend." He laughed at himself. I couldn't help but smile. "You had actually gone to get us ice cream." He looked at me then.  
"When you came back I felt as if my world had stopped spinning while you were gone." His smile faltered. He looked dead serious.  
"I-I-I-God Damnit! Fuck! Bella, I-I-Ah! I can't say it." He screamed and fell to the floor with his head in his hands. He was shaking violently. He looked at me through his thick lashes. He screamed again, and punched his fist into the wall. He left a dent.  
"Jacob, what do you want to say just spit it out now before you break this place!" I yelled at him.  
He just smiled sweetly. Oh crap I knew where this was headed. "I-I" He took a deep breath and tried again. "I love you Bella. I know you don't love me, but I can hope right?" He looked at me with dewy eyes. At that moment he was the boy who had cried thinking he had lost me forever. A part of me said tell him I love him so he'll be easier to control. A slither of a part, almost too small to hear whispered tell him the truth, don't break the last of his beaten and bruised heart.  
"I'm torn Jacob." I said finally.  
"I won't make you choose Bella. I won't cut you in half." Maybe in three "I love you too much to do that to you." We left the beach house and started back to La Push. 

**Edward POV **  
I was speeding towards La Push. Jacob has a bad habit of not taking the hint. Bella wants only me. That's what she said. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was about to happen. I'm not Alice so it's not my problem. My phone interrupted my thoughts. I knew who it was.  
"Hello Alice, what's the matter?"  
"Edward if you go to La Push you'll make the war start early." She nearly screamed.  
"Well that wolf kidnapped Bella and I'm not going to wait for disaster to strike."  
"Also you'll void the treaty, then it will be open season on all Cullens not just you." She said.  
"I won't past their silly line; I'll just walk along it."  
"Don't do it Edward. I'm warning you."  
"I'm sorry Alice, but isn't it illegal to talk while driving. I think it is. Bye now." I heard a string of profanities on the other side before I hit the End button.  
I was at La Push in no time. When I got out of my Volvo I smelled a vampire on the wind. It quickly disappeared. That was weird. Then I smelled wolf-boy and Bella. When I walked upwind their scents disappeared. Damnit! There was a La Push boy walking with another young girl when he said the words that gave me away.  
"Jasmine, do you smell that? It's horrible." All of a sudden the loud young boy and his companion were pushed behind the pack of human wolves. The nerve of some people! Sam stood in front and was flanked by Jared and Paul.  
"Elijah, go home and take Jasmine with you." Sam directed towards the scowling youth.  
"I will Sam. Come on Jasmine let's go." He gently tugged the girl's hand. She was candidly ogling me. Elijah apparently liked her because he turned and glared at me. She wouldn't move. I knew he was one step away from rushing me.  
"Jasmine, I think you should go with Elijah." It was like I broke a spell. She blinked. I'm pretty sure she wasn't breathing. She looked around. She moved her hand and noticed Elijah was holding it. She looked at his glare and decided to smile. He then smiled back at her and they walked off hand in hand. Young love so innocent.  
"So Cullen" he sneered my name "why are you here?" Sam said.  
"Well I happened to be in the neighborhood looking for the shape-shifting dog that kidnapped my fiancé."  
"She said yes, really?" Paul shook some as he said those words, but tried to hide it with a sarcastic laugh.  
"What's it to you, you have a crush Paul?" I was taunting him.  
"Shut up" He said. I searched his mind and let's just say, it was kind of funny. I laughed and walked closer to the treaty.  
"You really thought you had a chance huh?" I said so only he could hear me.  
"I said SHUTUP!" he yelled at me. Sam glared at me and put his hand on Paul's chest. He visibly calmed down.  
"What was your point Cullen?" Sam said to me.  
"I want Jacob here. He took Bella and left. And I want her back." I said getting down to business.  
"She left of her own free will." Sam said.  
"Really, then why did Bella text me and tell me Jacob had kidnapped her?" I was bluffing, I know, but let's see how far it gets me.  
"We didn't kidnap her." He said quietly. "We are protecting her from all this until the fight is over."  
"She's not protected here. In fact she's in more danger here than sleeping in the woods. Here is too open." They are stupid.  
"She's not here exactly, just close." Sam said.  
"So what does close entail?" They all smelled Victoria at the same time I did. See what I mean, too open. She was on my side.  
"Are you going to deal with her or not?" Sam said.  
"Don't get too comfy, I'll be back." They tried to change the subject. "Make sure Jacob stays with Bella at all times." With that I took off after Victoria. I tried to catch her. The first attempt put me in a tree. This was going to be a long day. 


	6. Painful Secrets, Buried Tale

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block and homework wasn't helping. I just started humming a song and got an idea. Yeah it was that easy to get the juices flowing. I just had another idea as I write this hope you like it.

**Riley's Dirty Little Secret**

**Outside POV**

"_Mooommy" Riley called. She was cooking and it was his dad's birthday._

"_Yes my honey-bunny?" She said with a smile._

"_Well, its daddy's birfday and I wanna draw him a picture." He grinned showing some of his lost baby teeth. She could never say no to that._

"_Okay, I have paper and crayons in my closet, hurry daddy'll be here soon." As Riley was going up the stairs his father's car pulled into the driveway. His mom knocked on the ceiling with a broom handle. Riley skipped a few stairs to get upstairs quickly. He got to the closet and tugged on it. It wouldn't open. He tugged and made a squeaky sound. Slowly it opened to reveal a naked man with a heart tattoo covering himself. _

"_Go away you little fucker or I'm gonna get caught." He whispered harshly. _

"_Well I need paper and cwayons." Riley said. The man handed him some. Riley saluted him and walked downstairs._

"_Good Morning Megan." His dad said with a kiss given to his wife. Riley came downstairs with paper and crayons and sat on a stool at the island. He started scribbling with green, it was his favorite color._

"_Happy birthday Richard." Megan said._

"_Good morning, baby-bear, did you get any sleep?" He ruffled Riley's hair. Riley didn't respond. He looked over Riley's shoulder. "What you doing baby-bear?" Riley covered his scribbling behind his back. _

"_Nothing." He said shaking his head._

"_Well I think it's something." He took a stepped towards Riley. Riley backed up. _

"_Hand it over and no one gets hurt." He said. Riley tried to run but was caught by the treacherous tickle monster. _

"_Okay, but it's not done." Riley warned with a smile. His dad looked at it curiously. "I knew you wouldn't like it."_

"_I don't like it, I love it. It's perfect baby-bear." They both smiled the same brilliant smile. He put it on the fridge. _

"_Don't put it there." Riley whined. _

"_I want all my friends to see that I have a perfect little boy." They ate breakfast. Richard said he would take them all to the beach at two o' clock so Riley needed to be dressed. Riley went upstairs to return the crayons._

"_Now what?" The man huffed._

"_Well I need to put stuff up." He said. _

"_No, go away kid." He said,_

"_Please?" Riley whined. The man shook his head. Riley lay on the floor and started to stomp. The man tried to shut the closet door. Riley pouted and kicked and grunted like a little pig. Richard heard the noise and was walking upstairs. _

"_Okay you little fucker." The man huffed angrily. As soon as the closet door closed again Richard walked into the room. He saw Riley and placed him on her shoulders._

"_Hey, baby-bear, I thought you were getting dressed." He looked up at Riley._

"_Daddy what's a fu- fug- fucker?" Riley exclaimed. Richard immediately put him down._

"_What did you say?" Richard questioned. _

"_He said it" Riley pointed at the closet "I wanna know what it means." He said firmly. His dad opened the closet to reveal the man. He grabbed him by the neck. The youthful man with black hair and striking green eyes looked terrified. He yelped as he was strewn across the room like a pillow. _

"_You came near my family you sick bastard. I'm going to kill you!" He grabbed the man again._

"_I was invited" He chocked out._

"_Megan!" Richard bellowed. She quickly came to the room. When she saw the man she froze. "Who is this?"_

"_He's-he's a friend." She said quickly._

"_I'm her lover." The man shouted. "She's not ashamed because she loves me and I love her." He unsteadily stood. "We're perfect together, without me she'd have never known happiness." He glared at Riley. "If it wasn't for the kid, she would have-" He was down with a swift punch to the face._

"_Don't you dare address my son." Richard whispered menacingly. He looked at Megan. "How dare you? I gave you everything and then some; I take off work just to have family time. I'd give you the world and you know it. I satisfy you." She looked away sheepishly. "I listen, I cook, I clean, and I work. I gave you a big house, a little boy, I pay the bills and I fix things. You're not even a stay at home mom. You can quit your job if you want." The anger was gone. "You chose that kid over me."He whispered. All that was left was a broken man. _

"_I didn't choose." She said desperately._

"_You chose the minute you slept with him instead of working out any problems we had."_

"_I never slept with him." She said quickly._

"_Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." She looked away. "I didn't think so." Riley had retreated to a corner. His eyes locked on the man. As they were arguing in the kitchen downstairs the man had stood. With the name Megan tattooed in the heart on his chest. Riley saw red. It was his fault. His fault, all of it. This wouldn't be happening if he was gone. Riley knew what he had to do._

"_What's his name anyhow?" Richard asked._

"_Lexion O'Callaghan." She said._

"_Really?" He laughed bleakly. He turned quickly at a screech from Lexion. Richard only saw his shaven legs as they flew past the kitchen window. He rushed outside to see the green eyed boy lying in a pool of his own blood. Megan rushed over to him and held his head up. He coughed up blood._

"_I love you so much."Lexion whispered._

"_I know." She said. He slowly closed his eyes. Richard looked up to see Riley just standing there with a blank look._

**FLASHBACK END Riley POV**

I shot up from bed screaming. I felt exhausted for the first time since I became a vampire. You can't dream so you daydream. I was breathing hard. I looked to see it was morning. Normally you wake up to eggs and toast. For a house of vampires you wake up to a kitchen full of caged tourists crying. I walked through the living room. The newborns were laid out in pajamas, walking in from jogging, swimming, rock-climbing or just plain watching T.V. We were like a little family. I saw Samuel reading a paper and sipping his coffee which he only brought out on special occasions. I looked at the novelty calendar; I wasn't in the mood to ask what today was. It was the day of the battle. It's going to be a beautiful day.


	7. Happily Never After

Disclaimer: I'm actually updating. Hell yeah. I own nothing. :') I'm so proud.

**Happily Never After**

**Bella POV **

My day sucked. As soon as we got back to La push they made me go with Jacob and Edward to a cramped tent. It was cold so I was lying next to Jacob. Edward kept flashing Jacob this smug look. I didn't get it. That's when Edward ripped open the tent.

"What the hell." I screamed. I thought Victoria was here, or Riley. All I saw was a flash of white before Edward tackled Jacob. I only saw his fur when Jacob changed. Those old cartoons where you only saw a big ball of dust with limbs showing, that was happening right now. They just kept going back and forth. Edward had his teeth to Jacob's neck. He suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay Bella?" He looked at me. "You don't seem to care if I kill Jacob." Was I supposed to care? "What did you do to her?" He gave Jacob a deathly glare.

"I did nothing, you asshole." He threw Edward off. They charged at each other. I heard a rustle in the trees.

"Stop!" They both froze. "What's that noise?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Something drew her to this one cell. She walked into the small room. "Hello?" _

"_Hi, my name is Riley." She jumped at his voice. He was sitting in a dark corner. He had pretty grey blue eyes that shined through the darkness. _

"_Uh..., I'm Isabella."_

"_It's kind of long. Why don't I call you Bella? That's a pretty name." It was weird. You go on a class trip to Juvenile Hall and you meet a nice boy. "Bella" He whispered testing it out on his tongue._

"_Thanks. What are you in for?" She asked._

"_For murder." He said robotically like it was rehearsed. He expected her to be disgusted. She wasn't._

"_Oh. Well, how old are you?" She asked._

"_I'm twelve." He subtly scooted closer to her and the light._

"_So am I" She laughed. He edged even closer._

"_So…What do you do in here?" She asked._

"_Read, sleep, I' don't have a cellmate." The way he said it made her think he didn't choose it._

"_Well...I'd be your cellmate." She said bravely. He had edged into the light. She could clearly see his face. It was covered by limp brown bangs he kept pushing back. His straight white teeth were seen when he smiled at her. He kept pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. She kept watching how every time he bit it he swiped his tongue across it._

"_ISABELLA!" Her teacher called. The trip was over. He quickly went back to the dark corner._

"_Bye Bella." He said quietly._

"_Goodbye Riley." She said. She never went back to Isabella._

**FLASHBACK END**

It never was goodbye. She kept visiting him. They kept writing to each other. When he had temporary parole they saw each other. When she went to high school she wrote to him about Edward Cullen. He stopped writing back. He stopped coming to visit. When she went to visit he stayed silent in that dark corner. She eventually stopped going to see him. On his birthday in April she went to see him. He wasn't there. Riley Biers had been released. Her sophomore year his family moved to Forks. They dated until he met Edward. He left that class. He had put a note in her locker.

_Dear, Isabella_

_If you read this I have left. I know you love me but you'll move on. My family has stayed but do not try to contact them. I'm going to study abroad. I got into a school in Scotland. I'm staying with family. Don't worry about me. You should be happy enough with Cullen or the La Push kid. I know we've always made pacts to stay together. I will someday return. Just know I'll always come back for you. If you need me just look at our star and you'll be okay._

_With Love,_

_Riley_

_P.S.-I've always hated the name Isabella. I could never hate you remember that. My sweet Bella._

**Bella's POV**

It still makes me cry. A tear slid down my cheek before someone jumped out of the tree. Riley and Victoria had come for us. He went straight for Edward. He was subtly keeping Victoria from me without her knowledge. He saw my tear and stopped fighting. That cost him because Edward quickly ripped his arm off. He was walking towards me with concern. Jacob had ripped up Victoria and Riley couldn't escape them both. They put them in a pile and Edward lit a match.

"Leah no!" Edward screamed. He tossed the match and I could smell the smoke. Edward picked me up and ran. Jacob was close behind. We were heading for the fight. The darkness was coming. Riley was gone. Before I passed out I saw a person staring at me. He was pale, shaggy haired brunette with colorful hair; he held a finger over his lips. Then I went limp.


	8. Anger Always Wins

Disclaimer: I'm on a roll people. I own nothing. You get it right, onward to the story. This is weird but I was petting my dog and I just got an idea, so weird.

**Riley's POV **

It was the day. I woke up, I ate a few tourists for breakfast and I rounded up the newborns in the main room.

"Now my warriors, it is time to fight. We are fighting in the daylight, so be weary of the humans. We will travel by water. When we are victorious, we will feast on the people of Forks, and destroy its werewolf population. Samuel will fight beside you." Samuel passed around a red shirt. "Though, I issue one warning and one only, my comrades. Raul will be in charge of guarding the woman with this scent. If you fail Raul, you will have to kill whoever commits the crime. Or murder their mate." I smiled. "If you don't I shall kill a tourist." We still had some of the humans locked up. We discovered that one was Raul's mate. It's funny how the most bloodthirsty of us all was attracted to his food. "Now follow me as we face the battle of our lives!" They all cheered as we left.

When we arrived I could smell them. The Cullens were waiting for us. Just beyond the trees. Samuel had climbed a tree. He was going to be fighting with the newborns. He was also good at scoping people out. The Cullens wouldn't be able to sense him. He knows I don't want him to die. The bad part is he has been keeping a secret from me. He doesn't think I know. He wants revenge on Jasper Whitlock or now Jasper Hale for killing his mother and girlfriend. The only secret I ever kept from him is that his girlfriend is Jasper Hale's wife. I didn't have the heart to tell him. Which that doesn't kill him will only make him stronger, I'm just not sure that the ugly truth won't kill him. I smelled Bella's scent. I signaled for Samuel to take over. I started to follow Bella's trail. I had the gift to read minds. I picked it up from Fuckward. I can turn it on and off at will. I thought I would only need it in the fight; I was right since it only pissed me off when one of the newborns smelled Bella's blood on a branch. Why would her blood be out here, it will only confuse my newborns. Samuel picked up on it since he's directing them away from her blood and towards the Cullens. I was sniffing for Bella's scent; it was starting to get fuse with the dog's. They're trying to confuse me, totally not working. I caught Edward's scent. I followed it and it soon made a twin trail with Victoria's scent. Crap she was here first. I had to speed up.

**Samuel's POV**

With Raul's help I got the newborns away from Bella's blood trail. Sneaky move Jasper. I kept moving through the trees, Raul could direct the newborns. I sprinted through the trees until I caught sight of the Cullen's. They were standing hidden behind the brush. I was planning on killing Jasper Whitlock. I grasped the dog tags I had kept. He was at the back of the group. It was so easy to just kill him now. He was right in front of me. I reached for him not caring if I rustled the tree. I had decided to snap his neck. Then she turned. I couldn't believe it. Alice was alive. Well dead but it didn't matter. I still had her. She was with Jasper. That asshole took her from me! At first glance it looked like she was staring at Jasper, I knew she wasn't. She stared straight at me. At first her eyes filled with fear for Jasper. Then I saw the venom pool in heartbreaking recognition. She knew who I was. I just knew she knew.

I was going to kill him. I had even planned on taking out a few more before the newborns arrived. She didn't look away. I heard the newborns coming. I wasn't being careful; I rustled the trees a little. Jasper turned his head but I was already gone. I looked behind me and I couldn't believe it. I wanted them all dead, not her. I couldn't fight with the newborns. I had to let her die, No! But I'd watch I would watch the fight. No matter how much I hated them I couldn't let her die. I loved Alice Brandon. If they lost I would take her as a prisoner of war. I just had too. I turned around just as the newborns were getting there. Before the fight started she kissed Jasper. I was coming back to save her and she pulled this. She saw me, I know she did. How could she? I felt my own eyes tear up.

The wolves came out of nowhere. She fought as if no warrior could match her. Jasper couldn't compare. She was a beautiful warrior. The one who had captured my heart in karate class, and the same one who had crushed it beneath her foot in a matter of seconds. I let the sobs rack my body as I watched from a distance. I had everything, and he took it from me. I had everything.

"It's not fair!" I screamed. I wasn't even shocked at how broken I sounded. I deserved this time. For once I didn't let the anger heal me. I realized finally that anger never heals. It pushes the pain away so you only have a shadow of it. The pain is never completely gone. I sat there and let it all resurface. I was content on sobbing until they found me and ended my pain. I had murdered countless people, to live. To live so I could murder a man for revenge. Revenge for what? For someone who doesn't even love me? I watched as Raul backed into the trees. I knew what he was doing. He was going to return to the house and take his mate away. He was leaving with his love and never coming back. Why couldn't I have that? Now that I think about it, he ruined it all on my birthday. That was just alcohol poured on the deep cuts on my soul. I started to close my eyes before I heard a loud rip…

**Riley POV**

I was running at full speed. I needed to get there first. I know Cullen will be able to read her mind but she's very impulsive when she's angry. It's like sorting through the mind of a three year old. He won't even know it's her until too late. I couldn't risk it. When I got there I was extra quiet. Victoria was standing in a tree right behind Bella's side of the tent. Edward and Jacob were arguing like idiots. Well arguing with there eyes and thoughts. I was enraged when Jacob had a thought of Bella and his kiss. He had a very active imagination. He believed she was moaning and only got mad when he reached for her breast. You could tell it was an illusion because Edward was crying in the background. Vampires can't cry. Edward quickly shredded the tent before he tackled Jacob. It was kind of funny. I had no work.

"What the hell!" Bella screamed. Jacob phased but was no match for Edward. They just kept going back and forth. Jacob punched Edward, Edward kicked Jacob. Jacob had a harder time because he was trying not to get bit. Edward had his teeth to Jacob's neck. He suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay Bella?" He looked at her. Keep you're eyes off of her you creep. "You don't seem to care if I kill Jacob." Was she supposed to care? "What did you do to her?" He gave Jacob a deathly glare.

"I did nothing, you asshole." He threw Edward off. They charged at each other. Victoria had a perfect shot at getting Bella. I had to do something. I rustled a limb.

"Stop!" Bella said gravely. They both froze. "What's that noise?" Victoria glared at me before she jumped from the tree. She went for Bella first. I ran in front of her, cutting her off. It looked as if I was going for Edward but I really needed Victoria to keep her distance. I heard a growl as Jacob charged for Victoria. He knocked her off of her feet. I headed to kill Edward. He might be good but I was better. He punched at me but I ducked and hit him in the stomach. It knocked him across the snow. I was doing well before I saw Bella. She was crying. What the hell? I couldn't tear my eyes away from her face. I needed to get to her. I started walking toward her. I was stuck in her gaze.

I kept walking until Edward ripped off my arm in one yank. I didn't scream I just kicked him in the head. I knocked him away from me once again. He was no match for me. I realized Jacob had just snapped Victoria's neck from the shrieking sound. I couldn't take them both on. I was stuck. I thought she would last longer. This was it. They surrounded me. Jacob jumped first. I slammed him by the throat which caused a yelp from him. Edward wasn't as easy. He jumped on my back. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down. Jacob had gotten up because he wrapped his arms around me. Edward gripped my throat. It was over. I hung my head. I lost to him. I lost Bella. The only thing I hoped was that Jacob gets bit by a newborn. Dog poison was funny. He ripped my head.

**Samuel POV**

I almost forgot Riley. I couldn't let him be killed. I raced there. By the time I got there I was too late. Edward ripped his head. I was running now. I wouldn't let him burn Riley. Not a chance.

"Leah no!" Edward screamed. He picked up a frozen Bella and with the flick of his hand lit the pile. No! I raced over. I didn't care if they saw me. They were too distracted to notice me anyhow. Bella was staring directly at me. I signaled for her to be quiet. There was no point because she passed out. I grabbed Riley out of the pile. He hadn't been caught by the fire but his clothes were slightly charred. I gathered him up and took him the only place I could. I took him to his parents' house.

"1428 Dan Kelly Road, Port Angeles" I mumbled looking at the house. It was a bonus that they lived in a private wooded area. I easily found Riley's room. They weren't home at the moment anyhow. I quickly assembled him on the bed, using my venom as glue. He stayed like that but he wouldn't open his eyes. He needed time. He was ripped apart at least an hour ago. I wanted to explore. The house apparently had vaulted ceilings with skylights, a full kitchen, two bedrooms, a guest room and a bathroom. Nice place. The fridge had a note on it…

_Dear, Katelyn_

_Sweetie I restocked the fridge and we'll be home in a few days. Don't worry too much about us._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Well, well, well. What do we have here, A little visitor, eh? Well, a light snack never hurt anybody. I heard a yelp. Riley woke up. I couldn't help but laugh at how he looked. He was on the floor, leaning on the dresser with his detached arm in his mouth. He was also grunting like a little piggy, trying to reattach his arm all by himself.

"You need some help piggy?" He glared at me like I had stolen his arm. He spit it out. I helped him reattach it.

"Where's Bella?" He said quickly standing

"Well she's with the Cullens." I said.

"What?" He snapped. "You let them live?" He said angrily.

"Obviously, they won the fight. They slaughtered your newborns." I said as a matter-o-factly.

"What, I thought you were fighting with them, how the hell did you lose?" He shouted.

"How the hell did you live? Well I saved you after I left the fight." I said.

"Why'd you lea- Oh! You saw didn't you?" I knew what he was saying.

"Hell yeah I saw! Why didn't you tell me?" I said. It hurt to think he didn't tell me.

"I thought the newborns would kill her before you had a chance to see. They only needed to snap a dog's neck and the Cullens would be outnumbered." He said.

"Well she saw me." He looked shocked. "And then she kissed Jasper." I said. He was speechless. "You know how much that hurt. You didn't even have the guts to tell me." He looked me in the eyes. "It, it just hurt, that's all." I felt the venom in my eyes. "Heads up there's a girl named Katelyn here."

"I know she's my sister, I killed her dad its cool." I wasn't even shocked. I just left. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was the reason for my pain would be dealt with.


	9. The Memory Mask

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: New year new chapter. I just got back my inspiration. I have the perfect song for this chapter. **Within Temptation – Angels.

_**Sparkling angel I believe**__**  
**__**You were my savior in my time of need.**__**  
**__**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**__**  
**__**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**__**  
**__**I see the angels,**__**  
**__**I'll lead them to your door.**__**  
**__**There's no escape now,**__**  
**__**No mercy no more.**__**  
**__**No remorse cause I still remember**__**  
**__**The smile when you tore me apart.**__**  
**__**You took my heart,**__**  
**__**Deceived me right from the start.**__**  
**__**You showed me dreams,**__**  
**__**I wished they'd turn into real.**__**  
**__**You broke a promise and made me realize.**__**  
**__**It was all just a lie.**__**  
**__**This world may have failed you,**__**  
**__**It doesn't give you reason why.**__**  
**__**You could have chosen a different path in life.**__**  
**_

**Riley's POV**_**  
**_ I feel like dirt right now. I'm in a house I abandoned, my best friend hates me, my girlfriend thinks I'm dead and her fiancé is a sociopath I want to kill. Also, I'm going kind of crazy.

_Yeah you are!_

"Shut up voice!" That stupid son of a bitch was constantly putting me down. Edward did this shit to me. He made me spiteful and unlovable.

_He made you feel like you were worth something. _

"I felt like trash!" Stop it Riley, you can't relive it again, you already have so many times, it's over now.

_You brought it on yourself!_

I clutched my head tightly. "Don't make me relive it, please!" I sobbed.

_It's your own fault!_

**Flashback**

_I was a spectator in my own flashback. I had to watch as my six-year old self went up to the rusty gate of the school playground. "Hey kid!" A sleazy guy whispered. "You see that van." Small me nodded. "Well there's tons of candy in there. And I can't eat it all by myself." He smiled._

"_I can help eat it mister." Small me had smiled. The other kids ran by but no one noticed. I called out for the foolish teachers but they couldn't hear me. I tried to punch the guy but he didn't feel it. It was only a memory. It was futile. _

"_Well c'mon then kid." The guy lifted Small me over the fence and they walked hand in hand towards the van. The guy looked around and placed Small me in the back of the van. He drove away. I chased them but it was no use, I couldn't stop the past. They stopped in an old lot. The guy opened the door and climbed in the back with Small me. _

"_Where's the candy?" Small me asked the man._

"_My friend's bringing it." He said. Small me checked out the guy. He was chunky, sweaty, balding and pretty tall, but everyone is when you're six. Soon another guy hopped in the back. "Hey man what took so long?"_

"_I had to get away from my parole officer." This guy was an even bigger slime ball than the first. He took one look at Small me and I erupted with anger. I had seen this movie many a time and I was still fuming. "Well look what we got here, a little cutie." He smiled. He grabbed small me roughly and kissed his neck. Small me pushed him off. _

"_Where is the candy you liar!" Small me shouted. The sleazy man back-handed him. _

"_Maybe we shouldn't do this Mitch." The fat one said shakily. He received a deathly glare from him. _

"_Don't you dare back out on me. Or do I have to remind you how I took the wrap for your addiction to young nurses!" He said quickly. The fat one just looked down._

"_I'll teach you to talk back you little bastard." Roughly he grabbed Small me from the floor and shoved his tongue down his throat. Small me coughed but he didn't let up. He grabbed Small me by his-I chocked a little. It hurt thinking about it. Small me started to shout and I knew what was coming next. The door flew open to reveal a bronze haired vigilante. He wore dark sunglasses, and a flowing black trench coat. He looked like an avenging angel, or that's what I thought as a child. He was really a cruel bastard who took everything I gave him and threw it in my face. _

"_Let him go." He said so softly that it scared the shit out of them. It was like an orphan with a gun. Looking beautifully innocent doesn't mean you are. The slime ball Mitch wasn't going easily. He grabbed a pipe from the alley ground and walked towards Edward. Edward backed away as they both advanced on him. He smiled a little before he shut the van door. All Small me could hear was someone hitting the ground. Even though I was sitting in the back with him I still knew that Edward had ripped their throats out. This was the beginning of my nightmare. Small me was shaking silently in the corner. "Come now little guy, you're safe now." Small me just looked at him and smiled. Edward lifted Small me out of the van and walked with him. He walked him back to the school. _

"_Where were you?" One of the idiot teachers asked. "Recess is over now." She scolded. _

"_I was with-"He turned but Edward was gone. "Never mind" They went inside._

**Flashback End**

It had hurt to remember all that. My eyes burned from tears that wouldn't fall. I sunk to the floor. I wish I was molested that day, Or even killed by those creeps. It just hurt to think right now.

Everyday Edward had shown up at that small rusted gate and talked to me was another day I couldn't reverse. He said those guys were bad men and that they would have hurt me. He said he was my protector. I found out his name was Mason. He kept visiting me. He persuaded my parents to go camping with him. They agreed to let me go too after I begged. We hung out the first night and had sat in a log cabin he said he had built. That was the day I realized he was a monster.

**Flashback**

_We walked slowly into the cabin. Mason flipped on the light. It was like a movie. It was much bigger than it looked, it had a popcorn maker, a movie room, a huge flat screen T.V. and a full bar. To me it was heaven, to Mason it was a waste of space. He said I could change out of my pajamas and into the bunny pajama set he got me. He was the only one who knew I loved bunnies. I ran my fingers along a black door at the end of the hall. _

"_What's in this room?" He walked out of the movie room and looked at me funny._

"_Don't ever go in that room" His face was scary when he said it. He never got mad at me. My dad acted the same way before. I just found out he had pictures of mom in her underwear. I don't get it, I've seen her in underwear too but I don't get all weird about it. It only happens when mom leaves for work though. I wonder if Mason has any pictures of my mom. That would explain a lot. I looked up and he was gone. _

_I touched the door again but something was wrong. Doors move a little even when they are shut. It felt like something was lying on the door. I'll ask later. I went into the movie room and sat down. _

"_I'm sorry for getting angry."He sighed. "I'm going to take a quick walk. Watch any movie you want." He smiled and walked out. I picked up Saw 6. I was scared to watch it alone. During the movie I heard a groan. I thought it was the movie. I paused it. I heard it again. I got up and walked into the hall. It came from the weird door._

_I walked to it and grabbed the handle. Something was definitely on this door. I used all my strength to shove open the door. I felt a bar on the wall. I felt for a switch. I found it and flicked it on. The bar was of a cage with a big lumpy black sheet inside. I tugged at it and it revealed a giant gray-black wolf. Its big tail was out and lying next to the door and its neck was twisted the wrong way. It groaned and I lightly touched its face. It whimpered and when I pulled my hand back it was covered in blood. _

"_What happened to you?" I asked. It let out a loud shriek as it tried to turn its head. All of a sudden its quick rising chest fell. It didn't move again. I waited a few seconds but it was dead. I covered my mouth with the bloody hand. I numbly stumbled forward away from the light and the dead wolf._

_It was dark so I felt for and found a wall switch and it revealed a single bright bulb. Its glow led me to a flight of stairs. I walked down there until it got dark. I pulled a short cord in front of me. It grew light. I saw something with a sheet over it. I cautiously walked over to it. I stepped in something. I looked down and it was all red and sticky. I closed my eyes and stepped towards the sheet. I pulled it off in one quick tug. It revealed a table of "instruments" and a familiar man. He played Santa on Christmas last year. He was just hanging from the wall dripping with blood. Hooks were through his skin but they didn't rip. His skin had been ripped down the left cheek and I could see bone. _

"_Santa, are you awake?"I asked quietly not knowing what else to call him. I put my shaky hand up to his stomach and gently touched a deep wound. His eyes shot open and he started screaming. "Sshh, Quiet!" He finally quieted down. I slowly pulled hooks out of him. He had passed out by the third hook. There were ten more before he fell to the ground. "I'm going to get you out of here."I helped him up. Surprisingly he could stand._

"_What are you doing?" I froze. Mason was back. I hadn't even heard him come in. I pulled a knife from the table._

"_Stay back!" I yelled. He looked calmer than ever. _

"_Don't hurt yourself." He looked at the knife. He walked forward. I let him take the knife from my hand. I might be small but I wasn't stupid. While he was looking at me Santa was getting away. I kneed Mason in the balls and ran. He doubled over. I ran up the stairs and locked the door. The man was gone. I was heading towards the front door when Mason grabbed me. I thrashed until I realized it was the Santa guy. _

"_Santa, we have to get out of here!" I said quickly. He looked questionably at the name but said nothing. "He's dangerous. Do you see what he did to you?"_

"_Kid, forget about me. You need to know that he's not human. He's a cold-blooded killer. Kid…he's a-"His eyes were unfocused. They rolled back into his head as a single tear of blood slid from his eye. When the drop hit the ground he convulsed, coughed blood on me, and collapsed. Behind him was Mason's hand where his head was. He had shoved his head through Santa's head. I sprinted for the door. He grabbed me around the waist. _

"_Be calm Riley, its okay." He cooed. For a moment I felt safe until I remembered the poor wolf and Santa. I screamed and fought but he held tight until I was exhausted of fighting. I took a weak swing at his face. Then I just sobbed. I was pounding his chest which he accepted. "I know, I know." He whispered. That made me angry._

"_Then why'd you do it, huh? Why did you kill that wolf and that man?" I thought back to the day I first met him. I bet he killed those men too, though they deserved it._

"_I said I was your guardian. I ripped those men's throats out the first day we met. I killed those guards that beat you. I killed the inmates who tried to attack you. I killed that sick fuck priest who had impure thoughts about you. I killed the wolf who was circling your tent earlier and I killed that guy because he was drunk last Christmas and put his hand in your pants when you sat on his lap. You might not remember but I do. I even killed Lexion for trying to break up your family." He confessed. Wait how did he know what the priest was thinking._

"_You got me put in jail you bastard!"I screamed. _

"_Not intentionally" He said quietly._

"_Eight fucking years Mason, eight fucking year! I was in there since I was six. You let a six year old go to prison. You're not my guardian; you're just some sick twisted weirdo. You promised to protect me. You made my life a living hell! My girlfriend, my only love is in love with some asshole emo kid. His siblings are creeps who look at her funny. And she told me sometimes she is deathly afraid of them and she doesn't know why." He just stared at me. _

"_She gets hit on by losers. The girls hate her. The only girl who's nice is always with her own boyfriend. Some creep Eric is stalking her, and she thinks some Mike guy is trying to molest her. I'm not even there to protect her because of you! She has no one and I can't even say she always has me because I'm never around!" He didn't meet my glare._

"_If she got married I wouldn't even know anymore. I'm not allowed to contact her anymore. You remember that guard you killed; well you should have just let him beat the shit out of me. The warden was his dad, so now I can't even be in the same state as her. I'm in fucking Idaho you asshole. You know why? The warden thought I had something to do with his son's death, but since he can't prove it he just had me kicked out of the state. So I can't legally see her. And even though I don't give two shits about the law if I got caught in Forks I'd be in prison so long she wouldn't even recognize me!" He looked apologetic but I didn't care. _

"_I can make it all better." He said._

"_Mason…you, you've done enough." I said. For the first time I felt defeated. _

"_Give me another chance." He begged. "Don't just blame me for everything. I helped you so many times you ungrateful shit." He said finally revealing his true nature. _

"_I hate you!" I said with all the pent up anger from everything he had caused._

**Flashback End**

That's the day I remember. My dad pulled a few legal strings and we moved back to Forks. I should have realized what Edward was earlier.


	10. More Complications

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my awesomeness.

**Samuel POV**

They are not getting away with this shit. They wanna piss me off, well it's on. I will kill them all. Screw Alice, I never loved her anyway.

_Yeah you did._

I know, and I still love her except she doesn't want me.

_You're just going to give up aren't you?_

No! If I can't have her he sure as hell won't be putting his claws on her. I was heading over to the Cullen home. Riley can do what he wants but I was going to get my girlfriend back.

I scaled a huge tree outside of their home. Alice had the biggest window. She was the same as when I was last human. I looked into the window and saw her and Jasper. They were arguing about something. I climbed to a closer branch…

"You did what?" She screamed.

"I turned him into a vampire, okay!" He shouted with a heavy southern drawl.

"Why would you do that, you know what he was going to do, he is going to kill you." She said.

"Well he should. I ruined his life." He said sounding remorseful. I still hate him anyway.

"He ruined his life. It's not your fault." She said.

"Stop telling me its not! He would have married you. You would have lived happily ever after, and I took that away."

"Are you still upset because you changed me?"

"Yes, I saw how you looked your first kill. Even though you eat animals now you still can't get over it. He wouldn't have put you through that." He sighed, pulling a hand harshly through his golden locks.

"I'm happy with you." She said quietly.

"No you're not, I feel it, and you want me dead as much as he does. You go back to the day that I explained what I did, how he made you mad at him just so you would leave, just so you would be safe. And I still pursued you. That's the only reason he hates me. I took the things he loved most and crushed them beyond repair. You can't still love me after all that?" He looked down.

"Yes, I can." He looked pissed.

"Shut up and listen to yourself. I took you away from your mate. You can't love me."

"He wasn't my mate, you are." He clenched his fist and looked down.

"The way he pursues me, it shows how much he loves you. He wouldn't waste his time fighting for someone he didn't love. I wish I could just let him kill me but I can't. I have my own goals. Alice you need to understand that once upon a time I had a ma-"He stopped short. He had sensed me. I hadn't realized it, but as they talked my hand had been tightening on a branch. It had just broken and hit the forest floor. Crap.

I jumped and hit the ground at a dead sprint. I wasn't about to be killed. All the Cullens were chasing me; I jumped from rock to rock, pushing, forcing myself to go faster. I saw the cliff ahead before I got to it. I didn't stop, I just jumped. It felt like flying. The air was running through my hair and I was about to hit the ground. I landed and ran into the forest.

"He's gonna get away!" Esme yelled.

"No he won't!" Jasper shouted. He crouched and bounced off of a tree aiming straight for me. I ducked and he hit the ground. I kept running and running, they didn't know it yet but I was heading straight for the La Push. I got there after fifteen more seconds of running. I stopped dead in the water. Just as I expected I was standing on the treaty line. I knew by the strong smell. I ran down the line searching for my escape. Emmett was right on my tail. Just as he jumped for me another wolf snapped at his chest. I ran as they faced off. I wouldn't give up, I was coming back here.

**Edward POV**

He got away. I don't know what his problem was but Jasper sure wanted him dead. I needed to help resolve the issue of Emmett and the wolf Embry before they ignite a war. Embry was growling up a storm but something was wrong with Emmett. The only things in his mind were flickering images of him and a child. Well, I assume it was a child.

It was small in stature like a child but all I could make out were the stormy green eyes. There was one of Emmett and the child in a car, at a park, and at what seems like a birthday party. Emmett started to reach for it and the dog was snarling. Rosalie yanked him back the second the dog snapped for his hand.

We had to practically drag him home. It was like he was in a daze. He would hardly move, he just sat on the couch.

"Maybe he tried to use his brain." Jasper laughed but that got him a swift punch from Rosalie.

"Can't you tell something's wrong! It's not funny." She sat cuddled into Emmett's side and rubbed his arm. He didn't move. She kissed his lips and neck, normally he would pick her up and retreat to the bedroom but he wouldn't move. She even tried slapping him.

"Edward!" She looked directly into my eyes begging me to help him.

"All I see is that he's thinking about a child."

"But we can't have children." She looked at Emmett with his face between her hands. "We can't have children. I'm sorry but we can't, I need you to snap out of it."

"He was already mine." Rosalie nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. "I had him and I lost him, it's your fault Carlisle, your entire fault." Carlisle looked utterly confused, while Esme got in front of him.

"Why is it my fault?" Carlisle asked still confused.

"You took him away from me. You took away my memory to hide it from me but I got my memory back. I'm gonna kill you!" He let out a deep guttural growl before he charged at Carlisle. It took everyone to hold him back. I guess this is how we all look. Bella said we look like real vampires sometimes, the one of nightmares. Emmett scared me. His face was like a stone carved out of fury, agony, and misery. When we finally pinned him, Jasper calmed him down enough so he wouldn't try to shred Carlisle.

We had been prepared; we have a room with a wall made of mostly diamond. We use it when a vampire snaps. We chained him with the diamond shackles. We could break them, but you still had a tough time doing it. The room looked like the living room all except for the diamonds.

"Now start talking mister." Esme said in an angry parent tone.

"No."He sounded angry. He started flexing his muscles, trying to break the shackles.

"Emmy-bear please stop. I need you to stop trying to escape and explain what's going on."

"Don't think I care. It's as much your fault as it is his." He shot Carlisle a glare.

"What? I thought you loved me." He looked away.

"Emmett is this because of that bastard kid?" Rosalie sneered. He snapped his jaws at her. She jumped back. Jasper used his gift on him.

"Stop fucking with my emotions!" He was huffing. He looked angry all over again and the shackles couldn't take the strain.

"What's his name?" I asked. He looked shocked then mad and looked away. "What is his name?"

"_Who?" _He thought.

"You know damn well who. The kid you're trying to kill us over."

"His-his name is Duncan. Duncan Zev Cade."

"So, what's so great about this kid?" I said.

"He's not just any kid fucktard, he's my son." A round of gasps went around the room.

"You adopted, I can't wait to meet him." Rosalie blurted.

"He's not adopted. He's my son."

"But we can't-"

"If you all sit down I'll explain."

**Whoa, Emmett has a kid. Who could it be? How did it happen? Review and you'll find out.**


	11. Duncan's Howl

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Been a while hasn't it my friends. To those of you who have been messaging me asking how Emmett got into this, just read the summary. Now I needed time to think of an idea and it came to me while sitting on my couch. I know weird right but that's how I work. Let the words melt into your mind.** I made many changes to this so I hope you like the version with less typos.**

**Embry POV**

"What the fuck was wrong with him, you could have ripped his head off! He didn't even look scared!" Quil yelled at me.

"I know right, if that was me I would have torn him a new one. Make him fear the wolf!" Shouted Paul, he was still angry I hadn't attacked Emmett Cullen. It was a punk thing for me to do I know. He was over the treaty line, I wouldn't tell them that though. It was just something about him that freaked me out. His face was kind of familiar I just couldn't place it.

"Quiet down pups," Sam shouted "we still have to deal with the fact that rogue vamps are playing us against each other." He announced. "They know the treaty too well. We don't know who they are but they know of our fighting with the Cullens, enough to use it against us, any suggestions?"

"How about we make another truce with the Cullens, except temporary? We only need it long enough to control the rogue vampire threat." I squeaked at the end. That only started a round of laughs and applause from half the pack. Paul even gave me a pat on the back. I wasn't trying to be funny though.

"On with other news…" Sam said when they settled down. "Embry what happened with the Cullen?" I just stared. Not being able to find my voice.

"He wasn't over the treaty line?" I said when I finally located my vocal chords. It came out more as a question than anything. I hoped he believed it because I damn well knew I didn't. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing.

"Well…Okay. We need tighter security with an unidentified threat around. Quil, Leah, and Embry you guys get the East border. Seth, Jacob, and Paul get the West border. Meeting adjourned." Sam said. Great, now I didn't have to get stuck with the ever questioning Jacob. Sam prohibits calls from different groups unless there's a problem or you find something. He says it gets less confusing that way.

"Wait a second; I'm not leaving my brother in the hands of those idiots. I have enough problems as it is." Many of us knew what she meant. "I don't want Seth to be one of them." We all understood how protective she was. "Switch me with Jacob!" Was she bent on ruining lives? Don't get me stuck with Jacob, please Sam! Jacob would prod me on the real reason I didn't attack the vampire.

"No Leah, there's no reason I should and Seth is a big boy now he can handle it." Sam was my savior in black fur.

"If you don't I'll attack Quil!" She said a clear threat.

"Why me?" Quil shouted.

"I never liked you." Leah replied.

"Why not Embry?" He shouted looking for a way out.

"Traitor!" I screamed.

"I'm going to bite you both now, happy?" She said.

"Elated, it's only fair." Quil said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing's fair about this." I yelled at him.

"I forbid you to hurt them Leah." Sam said looking her right in the eyes.

"You want to risk me not caring what you say?" She said. That sounded nothing like a bluff.

"Just switch her with Paul" I reasoned.

"When pigs fly, those guys are challenged! I'll kill them both." Why did everyone hate me?

"Okay!" Sam sighed heavily. "Leah your patrol is switched with Jacob's! Meeting adjourned!" He yelled. I'm stuck with Jacob now, great, just freaking great. I couldn't handle that.

Before Jacob even got a chance to turn around I sped off into the woods. If he can't find me he can't say anything to me. I didn't have to phase. I don't get why I was so afraid to let him talk to me. I just didn't understand why I did it. I let the vamp off the hook for some reason I don't understand, much less can explain. I just need time to think.

That's what I thought I was getting until my nose started to burn super bad. The damn vampire smell burned and was really close, this wasn't good. This is why you pay attention to your surroundings. I phased mid run prepared to fight when I ran smack into a brick wall hearing the snap as my arm broke. I yelped as I was bounced back a good four feet. I felt faint when I looked up. My last real thought before everything went black was:

_I didn't know brick walls could move._

How stupid of me, that thing's not a brick wall.

**Jacob POV **

All I could see was Embry's retreating form. I don't know why but he seemed miserable about getting patrol with me. Quil had phased and started to trot around, settling next to me. He was waiting for me to phase. His ears perked up. He dashed out into the brush and seconds later came back gulping down a rabbit. Gross, he proceeded to lie down next to me and use his nose to push the head towards me. He thought he was so funny. My mind wandered to the fight. Leah had almost gotten herself killed going after that newborn.

**FLASHBACK**

_All I could see when I phased was Leah's mind. We were all watching. She had tried to attack him on her own. None of us were close enough to help as his arms reached around her neck. I braced myself waiting to hear the snap that would ruin Seth, all of us would be ruined, the sound that would cut off my view through Leah's eyes forever. But all I had heard was a yelp and a thud. The weird thing was Leah was standing upright. I raced there just in time to see them carrying off a naked Seth. He was screaming with lungs full of fire. It scared me half to death. Leah didn't say a thing. She just stared after him with pure aching regret in her eyes. I think all of us understood that that specific look was reserved for Seth only._

**FLASHBACK END**

I was holding the waistband of my shorts when Quil's head shot up. Quil started looking around frantically. I was still thinking when he let out an excruciating howl and turned towards me. He snatched my arm in his mouth. I could feel it bleeding. Can werewolves turn rabid? What's wrong with him? Quil was totally freaking out. He bit deeper and I screamed. I started punching him in the snout and head. He wouldn't let go.

He started shaking me by my arm. I reached for my knife in my shorts pocket, I had to make him let go or I'd lose my arm. I gripped it and tightened my hold. I swiftly buried it in his side. Quil yelped and let go. I tugged at the knife but it was wedged in his side. Quil head-butted me, quickly knocking me back, I took the chance and I ran for it. This wasn't my Quil. I had to phase or _this_ crazy wolf Quil would kill me.

He caught me by my arm again. He looked at me with blazing fire in his eyes. He tossed me up a good ten feet. When I landed I landed on his back and he took off. I had to hold on or I would be tossed a good seventeen yards at the speed he was going. He headed right for Sam's place. Quil still hadn't phased as he reached the steps then porch slamming through the door. Emily dropped a plate as he crashed into the kitchen table and food flew everywhere. I flew off his back slamming upside down into a kitchen wall. Quil looked up at Emily in the same moment I rolled off the wall into the table wreckage.

"Sam!" Emily screamed urgently. I don't know why, he had definitely heard the noise. I grabbed the butcher knife out of the chopping board she was using. I was limping straight towards Quil who sluggishly lifted his head looking up at me baring his teeth. Sam created an iron cage around me from behind before I reached Quil, forcing me to drop the knife. I had no more power to fight. I collapsed in his arms. As soon as I did Quil phased back. Emily ran over to him noting my knife in his side. Collin and Brady grabbed me while Sam carried Quil for Emily so she could fix him up. It was only a knife wound and serious mental problems.

**Emmett POV**

They all looked at me expectantly. I didn't really know what to say. How do you tell people about a past life you hardly knew about? I looked at Rosalie and focused on her feeling.

"Rose…two years before you had found and saved me I had been with this Native American girl named Bonita, her name means beautiful and oh boy was she." I had to smile remembering her soft mocha skin pressed flush against mine. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. It was painful to think of. I had to focus. I thought about Rose and all the times we had been together, but it only drew my mind back to Bonita. I noticed Edward looking away from me.

"Sorry man." He just glared. He deserves it; he needs to stay the fuck out of my head. "We had met when the wolf she was fond of wandered into my hunting territory. She had raised it from a pup into a monster. Well, I wanted a bear but I hadn't had much luck so I settled. The wolf was huge anyway. I was going for a clean kill with my gun, but when I saw her standing behind a tree peering at me I faltered. I shot it in the leg instead. That didn't go over so well. She tried to kill me. I didn't know the wolf was hers so I promised to help it. I had taken the wolf to this cabin I had built in the woods. I had watched it everyday. And every day I saw her staring at me from the woods. After a while I depended on her being there. The wolf was also fun to be around. He would always lie next to me, he knew what fetch was, and he looked at me with so much gratitude that I had to help. He was making a full recovery…until-" I chocked a little. I hated thinking about it.

"Until what Emmett?" Rosalie asked. She cared even though I had loved another; she was a great person still.

"I had brothers. I was the youngest of many. Well they didn't like me gone so much so they decided to drop by. I was out collecting fire wood while the wolf was asleep outside, bored from watching me. They had thought I was avoiding them so they had planned on taking me hunting so I'd be happy. They had seen the wolf wandering around my cabin.

**FLASHBACK**

_I looked up to see Bonita sitting in a tree. I could reach her by climbing and even though she wasn't looking in my direction I knew she had seen me. I had climbed the other side so I could sneak up on her. _

"_Don't fall; it's a long way down." She knew everything. _

"_Well Ian's asleep so I was wondering if we could talk." I needed to get this out. I touched her shoulder gently. Her sweet brown eyes fell upon me and I got the courage to continue. "We've been close for a long time now and I was just wondering-" She kissed me. Her sweet lips tasted of honey. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I think I fell. This had to be a dream of some sort. She hated me for shooting her wolf. If this was a dream I hoped I died with this dream in my head forever. My tongue explored all the caverns of her mouth, our tongues mingling and parting. I could hardly breathe but I wouldn't give up. She would have to pull away. I wouldn't miss one second of this. Unfortunately she did pull away and I couldn't help but whimper. She laughed. This was no dream, no imagination could craft the beauty of her laugh, and it was like bells, only softer, and much, much sweeter._

"_You like me that much" she said teasingly. I couldn't smile._

"_I don't just like you, Bonita I lo-" I was cut off by a blood curdling howl. She jumped from limb to limb as soon and as she touched the ground she disappeared. I ran after her, hoping I could catch her. I knew what was happening. Only few people could find my cabin and have the guts to pass that wolf. And Bonita had just run through the door. My brothers were there._

_When I got there Ian was decapitated in front of her teeth bared. He had still been fighting. I stood facing them with Bonita behind me. No animal could have taken on these hunters alone. One of them was oddly absent though. Clyde, Erik, Craig , Andre, Kendal, Stan, Kael, Joel and I couldn't put my finger on it. Too many to take on alone._

"_Well Emmett I see now why you've been avoiding us. You know it's sick to keep an animal before you kill it. I always knew I was the normal one, that's why I did you a favor." Kyle said gesturing toward Ian's corpse. He was second oldest. That's who it was, Robin was gone. He was the oldest extremely violent. I turned too late. I had guessed that they were distracting me. There stood Robin in all his vicious glory, holding Bonita by her neck with his blade. He only grabbed her so I wouldn't attack him. He might be big and we might be outnumbered but I could whip his ass any day._

"_Robin, please!" I shouted. I hated myself. I was becoming that little boy who called for mommy every time my brothers were being mean and my father wasn't there to lecture at them._

"_Choose us or the mutts!" He yelled at me tilting the blade. I couldn't cry, I wanted to because I hated making decisions. My brothers normally made them for me. I knew it was the same now. They would force me to choose them by threatening her life. I had to make it convincing._

"_I would always choose you, you know that. I only kept her for no other reason than a quick screw, you know how I am!" That was enough for Kyle. He patted me on the back. "Brother, you know blood is thicker than seed. She would know I bet." I can't believe I said that. I just made a stupid joke about hurting her, I never would. I hoped she knew that. Seconds later Robin's boisterous laugh filled the room._

"_Would you mind if I had a turn Emmett?" Kyle asked. _

"_If you mind having my seconds go ahead." I said to put him off. She looked at me in pure anger._

"_Nah, never mind I'll pick a whore up after our hunt." He laughed._

"_Let's go Emmett. Kill the mutt." Robin said I knew he hadn't forgotten._

"_You know I prefer bear. Let's just burn this place down and get out of here." He looked suspicious. _

_" You couldn't catch a bear if it was bound and trapped in a hole!" Clyde shouted. He was almost always drunk and laughing. Thank the heavens for him. He was also the only one who's antics could distract Robin. Robin laughed along with the rest._

_"He's right let's burn it down and get out of here." Robin said._

_"You think I can't catch a bear don't you?" I pushed Eric, Clyde's twin. Just like I hoped the drunken bastard defending his other self pushed me._

_"Don't go picking on Eric just because you can't handle my words let alone my fists." Clyde said, then laughed at me getting right in my face. "I'm too much of a man for you."_

_"Don't ya go fighting over me now Clyde, I can defend myself." Eric warned with his strong Irish brogue. Like always Clyde responded by punching a window out. _

_"You can't always choose the road of a pansy Eric, you have to either put up or shut up." Clyde reasoned._

_"I'll put up!" Eric shouted as he jumped onto Clyde knocking him out the door as they both started wrestling. The rest of us walked out and as my cabin went up in flames I watched. Robin didn't notice but __the window Clyde__ had punched a hole in provided an escape for Bonita. I saw flames shooting out after her. I even saw her eyes as she walked away. She looked unbelievably pissed._

**FLASHBACK END**

"She forgave me after a while. I found out about lore and how Ian was really a shape shifter. It wasn't a problem, they were my family. We were ceremoniously married in January 1934. Just in time because she was pregnant. On October 19, 1934 Duncan was born. She said his name meant wolf. He was a beautiful boy. He was my perfect son until I found out a secret. Bonita wasn't just a regular Quileute Native, she was a direct descendant of the Chief. That meant my son was going to turn into a wolf. She was also promised to a Makah leader. The rules were that he got custody of my son also. The Quileute's were happy for us, and helped us reason with the leader who was in fact in love with someone else. Everyone except one person was happy. He was the equivalent of a stalker. He hated me."

"Anyway, in a time like 1933 it wasn't a great idea to be in love with a Native. In other words we had to keep it hidden. My brothers never found out, that she lived and that we were a family." I looked around the room and everyone except Rosalie was looking at me. She must hate me. I had to tell them though. "My death wasn't an accident; Rain was the one who hated me. He loved Bonita in his own creepy way and sought to take her from me. He was banned from the tribe for attempting to rape her, the granddaughter of the Chief, plus rape was frowned upon in their tribe."

"He had been practicing ancient arts for over a year after he was banned. He took the form of an ancient spirit warrior and sent a bear after me when I was hunting, Duncan had followed me. He saw it all, and I watched him hide behind a tree when he couldn't do a thing to help me. I felt useless and I hated it."

"I knew about werewolves long ago, and I think Duncan is one." He didn't have to be. I should have been there.

"Emmett, he would have to be 76 yrs. Old. He might be too old to remember a thing by now, or worse." Carlisle said quietly.

"I know, but there's no limit on how long you can live if you're a wolf. I don't think he gave it up. Seeing me die, he might be remember, even now, and if he does, I have to help him, so he can drop his extra baggage and have a life." I saw it before it happened. Carlisle, all of them, they wanted me to stay away from him; the worst part was Rosalie did too.

"Rose." I said and she looked away. No, I'm not letting him live as a fucking wolf because of some shit that happened long ago. He deserves the best out of life. He needs to be happy. He needs me. I ran off, I had to go now.

"Emmett, come back!" That's all they said. They had nothing more to say and if they did I wouldn't listen. I needed him, as if to only grasp what I once had. I was running to the treaty line. I knew who Duncan was now. Only one other boy had those eyes, the thing only my Duncan had. Embry Call. And that was the exact boy I just slammed into. He had shifted to a wolf and had passed out on impact. I think I broke his leg because of the snap I heard, I guess I was wrong because when I touched his arm even in his unconscious state he yelped. I put him over my shoulder careful to not touch his arm and set off for La Push, we had to have a long talk. And I don't think a pack of wolves on my tail is helpful.


	12. The Major's Secrets

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

I just got an idea from something I just forgot…Dammit! Oh well I still remember the idea.

**Jasper's POV**

_Let me know that I've done wrong__  
__When I've known this all along__  
__I go around a time or two__  
__Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away__  
__Find out games you don't wanna play__  
__You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
__(Dirty little secret)__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret__  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
__My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know__  
__When we live such fragile lives__  
__It's the best way we survive__  
__I go around a time or two__  
__Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away__  
__Find out games you don't wanna play__  
__You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
__(Dirty little secret)__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret__  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
__My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know__  
__The way she feels inside (inside)__  
__Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)__  
__These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)__  
__And all I've tried to hide__  
__It's eating me apart__  
__Trace this life out_

_Who has to know? _My conscience whispered.

My head throbbed as I sat up in bed. I opened my eyes and noted that Alice was curled into my side. After our argument earlier she was still fuming but accepted my comfort, it was even worse when she realized the vampire we had chased was Samuel; to top it off Emmett had disappeared and left a very volatile Rosalie in his wake. She had a lot on her plate.

My head throbbed again. I tried to chase away the thoughts swarming around but I just couldn't shake them. I looked at Alice and was glad she couldn't read minds. Vampires can't sleep but we do tend to get lost in our thoughts. She was in a dream state now and she wouldn't notice me leaving. I slowly slid her to the other pillow, slipping my pillow between her arms. I got up after I decided that I needed fresh air.

I was already out the front door in seconds. I kept walking for I don't know how long. It was only a precaution, now I was alone with my thoughts. I felt a flashback coming on. And this time I let it. I couldn't block it forever. I mostly hid it from Edward but after today I needed to think or I would confess to everyone.

**Flashback**

"_I don't know what's wrong, Jasper, I keep having dreams of him." Alice sobbed waken from the last nightmare and I as usual tried to comfort her. _

"_It's only natural; he did break up with you the day before his house burned down. No bodies were found and the basement was closed off, they gave up searching, you just need closure." I said hoping she would let it drop for now. Every day we went through this. _

"_That's the problem, there was closure! " She wailed. "There's something wrong, I always picture him alive and hurting. I know it's not possible but it just hurts to think, what if? I mean they found no body, no trace, he could still be alive." She laid her head in her hands. _

"_He cruelly dumped you on his birthday, cheating too! That bastard deserves whatever he gets, no one hurts my Alice!" I whispered fiercely. She gave a small smile, and I flashed her one too. That protective boyfriend thing always gets her. I respect him though, he hurt her for the sole purpose of saving her, and too bad he still lost her.  
"You're right. He's an asshole." She giggled, she never curses. "I'm going to enjoy today. This is my day." She said as we stood up._

"_Yes it is." She smiled at me. _

_I wiped her tears and kissed her. She moaned into my mouth and I took the chance to deepen it. I put my hands on the back of her neck and head pulling her closer to me. She yanked her fingers through my locks, if I was human that would hurt. Her hands started crawling under the hem of my shirt. She only wanted a break from her thoughts and I gladly obliged. I let her pull it over my head. She quickly dropped my black tee to the floor. I felt her pulse accelerate as her hands roamed my broad chest._

_I broke away from the kiss. I chuckled as she whimpered. Leaning her head back I captured her neck with my lips, biting, sucking and licking as her back arched and I made my way to her collarbone. I broke away and looked at her face so dazzling from blushing; she looked at me with pure lust in her eyes as she lowered the straps of her tank top. I pushed them back up, and leaned next to her ear._

"_Not tonight." I whispered breathlessly. _

_She looked confused before a glint came into her eyes. I could feel the desire rolling off of her in waves before she captured my nipple in her mouth. Lightly biting it, she pushed me against a wall, slowly she released it. She blew cold air across it and they hardened, she was kissing my chest. She trailed a string of kissed and licks all the way to my belt buckle. She undid it with her hands before dragging it off with her teeth at a painstakingly slow pace. I hissed sharply when she ran her fingers along my tented boxers. _

"_Now will you do it?" She asked with a mischievous smile. I was about to surrender when I heard the floor groan by her door. I quickly pulled her to her feet. _

"_You can come in!" I shouted before Alice could ask. In walked her sister Cynthia, who was naïve but knew enough to flush when she saw us. She quickly turned around when she noted my unzipped jeans and current condition. I zipped them and addressed her. "What is it you want?" I said not attempting to keep the malice out of my voice. _

"_Mom wanted Mary downstairs." Alice winced at the use of her name. "It is her birthday you know." Cynthia said quickly. She then left, I noticed her turn around at the door, and the slight sadness when she saw that I had "composed" myself. _

_We traveled to the living room where there was a cake and seventeen candles, which were all lit. She smiled at the streamers and colors. _

"_Oh damn!" Alice said when she noticed what she forgot. "Thank you, mom and dad, for such a great birthday." As she hugged them Cynthia muttered something that made me want to strike her._

"_Swear jar." She said in that annoying way of hers.._

"_I really hate loose change." Alice smiled. Alice went into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. With the quarter came her wallet. Before I could get to it and close it she saw what had happened. Inside Alice's wallet is the one picture of him __I hadn't destroyed or even knew about. __Samuel laying under a tree looking at the camera, laughing. She let out a sob. I caught her against my bare torso as she cried. She ran from my arms out of the room._

_We all waited outside the bathroom for hours while she cried. I was the last one there just sitting at the base of the door. It's when the crying stopped and I smelled blood that I knocked down the door with a swift kick. She was curled up in a ball muttering. _

"_Why won't they go away?" She kept saying. Her parents and Cynthia showed up while I carried her to her bed. I wrapped her arms in gauze. She had cut herself, apparently trying to get rid of her visions. She whimpered as I tucked her in. I stripped to my boxers and climbed in with her. She curled into me, her breathing slowed and she drifted off. I heard everything as her parents talked. _

"_Christine we can't do that to her. She's our little girl, plus what would he think, he is her boyfriend." Her father quietly yelled at her mother._

"_Walter, you know as well as I do that we can't do her any good here, it's for her own good. We'll get her back and she'll be happy again." Alice's mother tried to reason._

"_She's still my little girl. We can fix her here." He insisted._

"_She needs it, how about, Sunny Gales?" She smiled at him._

"_Absolutely not, Christine, you heard the rumors of that place, I'd rather she be dead then have to go there." He yelled being loud for the first time since this started._

"_Why don't we ask, Alice?" She said._

"_She doesn't need to know because she's not going." He said with force._

"_How about we vote, wait…it's only us two." _

"_Well then let's ask Jasper, he is as much a part of her life as we are, and he gets the deciding vote." Walter whispered. I walked in at that time. Christine quickly looked away at my indecent exposure. He just glared icy, but anxious eyes at me. He wanted to believe I would help him save her, he was just afraid to hope._

"_Jasper, we have a question to ask you, it pertains to Ma-Alice." She wanted me to agree with her, and she knew I hated Alice's first name. "You, see, we've noticed how Alice reacts to certain things, mostly things about um…Samuel, her old boyfriend. Do you know of him?" She asked._

"_Yes, I know of him, he was murdered on his birthday, after he broke it off with Alice. No bodies were ever found, of him, his mother, or his alleged mistress, correct?" I asked with mock innocence. _

"_Yes, you're right. Well, we watched how she reacted tonight and we thinks its time she gets…professional help." She said. "We were wondering if you'd weigh in on the decision. Walter thinks she shouldn't go, but I believe if she went she could come back happier than ever." She smiled at the end. Walter's eyes turned pleading._

"_I think she should go, it might help and that would be extraordinarily beneficial for her future" I said. _

"_Splendid, she'll leave in the morning." Christine clapped cheerfully. I believe I just saw a man's heart shatter. That quickly turned to rage. He turned on his heel and marched out. "Walter her bags are already packed in the hall closet." She shouted after him. We heard a crash and glass slid from the dining room all the way to us. He came back with twelve suitcases. "Walter, dear, she only has five bags." She sounded confused but I understood even before he said it._

"_The other seven are my things__; __I'm leaving you Chris__." He stated coldly. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Yeah, Mitch it's me, no this is not some drill pull the car around." He said and flipped his phone closed. He looked her in the eyes "don't act surprised you cold-hearted bitch." She looked at him on the verge of tears._

"_Bu-but, you can't leave what about Alice?" She said. He scoffed like it was obvious._

"_I'd never abandon her, I'll visit her regularly." _

"_What about Cynthia?" She was crying now._

"_She's not even mine, that little bastard is all you, and whoever you were fucking at the time. I take no responsibility for making her." He stated._

"_What about me?" I didn't think anyone could cry that much._

"_What about you? You're nothing but a pain in my ass for years, I loved you at first. Even when my friends warned me you were a soul sucking whore. You even made me believe I was your first so I'd stay with you. You never loved me. You just loved what I could get you. The last straw was tricking me into believing Cynthia was mine. I guess I should take some blame, she looks nothing like me. I was just ecstatic to have two beautiful daughters. Now I see how ugly she is, just like you." He shouted. There was a car honk outside. He picked up his bags._

"_You won't leave, you can't afford to be on your a week you'll come crawling back." She shouted at him. He spun so fast I was a little confused._

"_Me!" He laughed hard, a real laugh, full of hate and mockery. "You're the one who leeches off of me!" She looked away. "Aw, don't get sad. I'll leave you an allowance each month so you and your spawn don't starve." She looked relieved. "I don't want Alice to return to corpses." The look of rage returned o her eyes. "But I swear; if she doesn't come back, neither will I, remember that." With those words he carried his things out the door. _

**Flashback End**

That's my secret; I was the deciding vote that put Alice in the loony bin. It was the only way I could get her to forget it all and become a vampire. That's not the worst though. In seconds I was thrown into another trip to the past.

**Flashback**

_She just wouldn't forget. Her dad comes every two days. He talks to her and she explains every inch of her visions and nightmares. He listens and she smiles. They go for a walk in the park outback, he tells a corny joke, she laughs, they eat ice-cream, he tells her she'll be home in no time, they hug, and he leaves. Every two days._

_I sit watching, I'm taking the role as a lowly janitor. I see her at night. I never go too close. She doesn't need to see me. She sees things and I hold her. She opens her eyes and I'm gone. I leave her gifts. She used to knit me horrible sweaters when she was home. I brought her a knitting kit. I'm like Santa with cookies. She leaves them out, I take them. I leave her Hershey kisses and plush hearts. Even a card, with the song "everything I do". _

_I had to hunt one night. I went to Canada. I came back the next night and something was wrong. She explained at dinner that she had had a dream of Samuel; he came to her as an angel. An angel with red eyes with only a hint of his silver. He asked her to wake up and see him, to come with him, but she couldn't and he left. She hated to see her angel in pain. It happened for weeks, the same thing for three months. He asked her, and she didn't leave. It seemed to happen when I left every night. It baffled me how this was possible, it had to be a hallucination. One day in group she said she'd go with him, that this time she wasn't afraid. I was listening from a bench outside the room heavily clothed and my hat down. She was tired of seeing him hurt. They said that was just death talking to her, but she didn't listen. She said if it was her time she wouldn't struggle. I stayed all night, watching her through a floorboard from the abandoned room right over hers. I know I was being paranoid but dreams could kill a person and I wanted to make sure she made it through the night. She was awake after lights out, watching the door. I had a suspicion that Samuel was real, vampire real._

_The weird thing though, was it didn't happen, he didn't show up in dreamland or in reality. He never visited again. I became her dream now. She whispered my name, and left me gifts to exchange, I was the one she saw now. I don't think I was enough though, her depression worsened. Alice withdrew from her father much to his dismay. She needed to be occupied, I gave her more yarn. Maybe she would make a hat. She didn't. That night Mary Alice Brandon made a noose. That night I found her hanging. I broke the noose and tried to give her CPR. She didn't move. I yelled for help and twenty people saw only my back as I escaped into the night. They talked of a mysterious stranger saving her from death. She thought Samuel had come back. She perked up. It was too late. That's when the shock treatment started. It went dad, shock, eat, shock, sleep, Jasper, crying. That's how it happened. I became extremely lonely, I met others like me though. Only one of them stuck with me. _

_I saw two men sitting at a lunch table one night. Both seemed to be janitors. A quick way to remedy loneliness, maybe even a quick meal from one of them._

"_Hey how ya' doing?" The blonde asked as I sat down._

"_I'm fine, how about you two?" _

"_I'm okay. I only do this out of boredom." The brunette said._

"_Perfect. This is my ideal scene." The blonde leaned against me like we were instant buddies. I saw a hint of red in his colorless eyes. I gripped his throat and pinned him against the table. I bared my teeth and growled._

"_If you want to off him go ahead, you have my permission." The other said. That made me pause._

"_I don't need your permission." I growled. With that he grabbed my head between his hands in a steel grip. He was going to rip my head off. _

"_Don't ever reveal your true existence in the presence of humans, isn't that the rule." He hissed. I was about to remark on how I would have killed him if he was truly human. He beat me to it. "Murder only makes a bigger trail, more evidence, and thirty more curious family members." I looked at James who was still choking under my hands._

"_I get it, you're a vampire. I'm not here for you. I'm here for the loony chicks. There's no law against picking off society's rejects. In jails they freak out thinking they escaped. Not worth it." He chocked out. I let him go._

"_What are your names?" _

"_My name's James?" _

"_I'm Eleazar; you can call me El or Zar." He said._

"_I'm Jasper, nice to meet you." We didn't shake hands. _

"_What are you here for Jasper?" Eleazar asked quietly._

"_A girl, she just tried to off herself." _

"_Oh, you mean Knotty." I shot __James __a look . "She hung herself with yarn!" He argued. I just glared at him._

"_She smelled nice though. How about I share that action?" _

"_No way in hell." I said clenching my teeth. His eyes screamed at me to challenge him._

"_No altercations in a public facility" Eleazar warned. I looked into James's emotional tap. I could tell by his extreme excitement that he's a tracker who just found prey. I knew that that night I had to change her. James walked off. I had nothing to worry about right now. I knew Eleazar would end him first step out of line. He came off as that type of guy. _

"_I'm going to kill him" I seethed._

"_No you're not. You're going to change her." He looked hesitant for a moment. "Jasper, she has a gift you need to be warned about. She can see into the future. I'm warning you Jasper, if you change her and stick around she'll remember everything and end you in a hummingbird's flap." I glared defiantly._

"_You'll leave, I know because you trust me." He walked away. I pretended to work until midnight._

_She was in solitary aga_i_n, for a week this time, I think it was for attacking a doctor during "therapy". In this fucked up place shit like that was normal. I broke the latch on the door and let myself in. I went over to her. She saw me but her eyes were glazed over. I had to do it now. She just kept staring into the darkness. That's all she saw nowadays. I kissed her lips softly and bit her. She didn't scream out. She just sat there, rocking slowly back and forth. I backed out the door, bumping into Eleazar. He sniffed the air and looked at me. He smiled._

"_Smart boy." With that he walked off. I couldn't blame him; I was going to do it anyway. I just hated him being right._

**1 Week Later**

_In front of the casket was a black and white blur of people's dull clothing. I was the one wearing a tie-dye v-neck and kaki shorts. At Alice's funeral her mom was talking with her dad after the burial of the empty casket. She begged him to come back but he said unless they find his daughter he wasn't going anywhere. Tough chance, he had already put the best people on the job and they all came back empty handed. Christine and Cynthia were cold turkey broke. He wouldn't offer them a dime without Alice, and that sure wasn't happening. He was staring at the shiny tombstone with tears in his eyes. He looked away and shoved past the throngs of people._

_A day later, Walter Uriah Brandon was found with a gun, a bottle of Jack Daniel's, a brain smeared polo shirt on, and a tear stained picture of Alice. His will stated that everything that was to go to Alice will still be in the bank, and in the case that she ever returns, or is identified will be given her rightful thirty seven billion dollars. Just in case the receiver must take a DNA test to prove that they are her. Nine and a half million dollars is now the property of Samuel's mother. __Walter's will required that the remainder of his vast fortune go to his staff of twenty years, to be split evenly among them.__ Also, two-hundred-sixty seven thousand dollars will go to Jasper Manning. For making his horrible choice of putting her away, only because he loved Alice._

_I was found by Alice in a café two weeks after. I had just murdered a busload of children and threw them off a cliff. Now I was stuffing my carton of untouched leftovers into my satchel. I thought that maybe if I feed a homeless guy next that he might lead me to a building of addicts if I ask. That's when she tapped my shoulder. I turned to face her._

"_Jasper…Jasper…Jasper!" She wasn't making those sounds. Her lips weren't moving. That's when I looked into his furious eyes. Edward looked at me like I had just stolen his arm. "What the hell is your problem you, bastard?" He shouted as he punched me. I am about to steal his arm._

"_What the fuck!" I yelled._

"_You killed Alice! Just admit it, I saw you, you were at her funeral. She didn't know you then. You did it. That's why she can't remember anything, isn't it? You used her feelings against her and made her forget. I thought you loved her." It was daytime, but cloudy enough to be out here. We were near school. My legs must have kept walking. People were starting to stare. They didn't hear the first part though. They walked out just as he punched me, Cullens fighting, super interesting. They just got into earshot. _

"_We have company bro." I said quietly. He glared._

"_I don't care. I hate you, you, sicko!" He shouted and shoved me. I was losing patience. "All you wanted was the rush, wasn't it? When she changed you got bored. I bet you went all out to ignore it, that feeling to abandon her and find someone else, or to tell the truth! I bet she had someone else that you took her from, who is it, Jasper, huh? Who is the poor sap you stole her from?" You have no idea. I thought just before he shoved me again. _

"_Isn't that what you did to Bella?" He gulped and looked down. "Oh, now you're quiet huh Eddie boy? You don't want to admit it, do you? Well listen up people," I addressed the crowd. "Edward Cullen lost. He couldn't get the girl so he tricked her. Promised her things he's too much of a pussy to give her, and told her lies of what the other guy was capable of. He told her he would protect her, but he didn't. He almost got Bella killed because the guy who loves her, Jacob, that big La Push kid you gawk at, was trying to win her over. Edward even tried to kill Jacob! Then like always he couldn't deliver what he promised and Bella was almost killed. Guess who saved her, not Edward! Thank the heavens for Jacob huh?" I got on my knees in a praying position and looked up at the sky, a broad smile plastered on my face._

"_Shut up you bastard! I will not take any shit from a sociopath!" He looked angry enough to kill. I looked at him with pure challenge in my eyes. I stood up and met his glare head on._

"_You think I care? You can go screw yourself you spiteful, pale faced, chicken-shit, virgin!" I smiled as I saw the fury take over; this is going to be fun. _

_I braced myself. He charged me and I flipped him over my head into the asphalt. He lifted me in a tackle and slammed me into Tyler's van. I clenched it so it didn't turn over. I grabbed his head and broke it through the window. I kicked him square in the chest. He slid to a stop and punched me in the face; I kicked him in the head. He gripped my shoulders and I head butted him. Now the crowd had started cheering for different sides and in the argument over who was going to win they started fighting each other. We had started a riot. Kids were fighting and bleeding, real Blood. I looked over and my eyes darkened. I felt that monster inside growl. He wanted out of his cage. He would even rip out my throat to do it. I couldn't kill them all. Too much of a trail could lead to a problem. I had to stop._

"_Hey, Eddie, are you mad because you're in love with Alice?" He looked at me. I needed him to hit me. "Just like with Rosalie. She turned you down for years, and then Emmett came along and ruined your chances, or with Esme when she shot you down. Are you only with Bella because she can't leave you? She'll never want you. Jacob is her other choice, she already chose his warm personality over you're cold hearted ego. Do you think that if you change her, he'll reject her and she'll come to you?" He looked absolutely furious._

"_Shut your mouth!" He yelled as he punched me. I looked at him and smiled. He got angry again instantly. "I'm gonna wipe that grin off of your face." _

_He charged towards me and slammed my back into the pavement. This was too much to handle, I was in too vulnerable a position. My training kicked in. I shoved my feet and propelled him into a small tree, instantly snapping it. Nothing could stop me now. I was a major again. I lifted him by his neck and slammed him to the ground. I kicked him in the side, and he tumbled a few yards. I was going to snap off his arm, but like the bitch he is he bit me. I immediately put him in a headlock. I was about to snap off his head when an iron grip trapped me from behind. Rosalie tugged him from my hands. I cringed as a piercing whistle went through the crowd. It was Alice. The students stopped fighting to cover their ears._

"_Is this a real fight, because if you're sparring you should have done it at home." Emmett said._

_"What in the hell is going on with you two?" Rosalie shouted._

"_He started it!" I yelled. Alice looked over at the students then me. She looked at Emmett and he immediately put his hand over my nose. Too much blood I think. The look Rosalie gave them drove them all back into school. _

"_No matter what happened, nothing should cause you two to fight in front of humans." Rosalie said. _

"_He killed Alice! __He's the reason she's a vampire." Edward shouted._

"_No he isn't!" Alice said somewhat unsure. I smiled at her. She would always believe that smile. "Now wait until Esme finds out you two were fighting, let alone in front of humans." She said with more confidence.__ Rosalie smiled, as her phone rang._

"_Yes Carlisle….Wait what….no….we'll be right there." We looked at her like she was crazy. "B-Bella….she's gone." Just then Edward ran off._

**_ That counts as a cliff hanger. Also I read the chapter with Emmett and I realized that it sucked. Also I know this took a while but I had this like a day after I uploaded Emmett's except Fanfiction had some T.D.s so I messaged them and they fixed it. Hope you enjoyed and review._**


End file.
